To Live for You
by Maloy
Summary: After Kikyo's death InuYasha and co. have yet to defeat Naraku. They will soon understand that to live is sometimes harder than to die. And that to live just for somebody may not be enough.. Future lemons. Edited!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** No, no! As sad as it is InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me! sobs I wish he did though… Do you think he'd survive in Russia?

**A/N:**

Um, hello everyone! Just wanted to say some things before you start reading. First: English is not my native language, and although I can't say that I'm a newbie here (12 years is a long time) I am bound to have some mistakes, so I ask you to feel free to point them out (more so lexical/ use of words etc). Second: I haven't read the whole manga, just the latest 10 or so chapters. (since Kikyo's death up until ch. 480) I_ have_ seen all the series and the four films. So my story is based on that. I probably won't take into consideration what happens in the manga since that point. I will try to make the characters as less OC as possible, tell me if I'm managing it

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews. (No flaming though. Constructive criticism. If you don't like my story for whatever reason I'll be happy to read to your _polite _explanation and suggestions.)

And, now with the story…

- Prologue -

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

It was raining hard. His ears were plastered against his head to prevent water from slipping inside the sensitive appendages. Shaking his head lightly so that the drops on his brows and forehead would fall, the hanyou took a quick glance around him. A few feet behind him, using Hiraikotsu to at least partially escape the rain Sango and Miroku were walking along the muddy road they have all chosen some days ago. On his right carrying over her head a ridiculous pink contraption there was Kagome. Shippou was sitting on her shoulder intently looking at the girl's serious face, once in a while shifting his gaze from her to InuYasha. None of them spoke. None of them complained about the uncomfortable trip. Not one of them suggested stopping. Everyone was enduring this with sullen determination.

Ever since Kikyo died - two weeks ago - the whole group understood that that was the moment when they had to choose for that last time to surrender or to fight. Somewhere along their journey of collecting shards and fighting Naraku the miko touched more lives than only InuYasha's or even Kagome's. Having helped Miroku, having tried to save Kohaku, having spared Kouga's life, she was dear to each and every member of their group. Her passing was one of the crucial moments when they had to decide their path ahead, knowing there would not be a way back whatever they had chosen.

To InuYasha it was really difficult to cope with the loss, more so because it wasn't the first time. But for some reason it was even more difficult to deal with the contradiction in his heart. On the one hand he was mourning the death of his first love with every bit of his existence, the feeling of guilt, uselessness heavy in his soul. On the other hand he couldn't help but to think that it was how it was meant to be. Kikyo suffered too much and lived too little. He couldn't even try to imagine what it was like to live without feeling, to be made of clay and soil instead of flesh and blood. It didn't matter how hard he tried to convince himself of the opposite, things would have never been the same even if she lived. Kaede had once had told him to go on with his life and not to make the mistake of confusing her sister with the resurrected miko. He didn't pay attention to her words then but now it all made sense. Even if Kikyo hadn't tried to kill him anymore, even if she was helping them to annihilate Naraku she still wasn't the woman he once loved. So maybe her death wasn't something to mourn about? Maybe she finally found peace? Maybe, just maybe, he had to be happy for her, and finally start living his life. Maybe…

But he didn't want to forget her and he knew he wouldn't. She would always have a place in his heart. After all she had been there for more that fifty years now. Whatever he would decide, it would come later. After he had killed Naraku.

A sudden shriek brought him back from his thoughts. InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome running after the 'um-bre-lla' that, it seemed, was pulled out her grasp by a strong blast of wind. But try as she might she couldn't reach the contraption as it jumped around complying with the wind's wishes.

"Oi, Kagome! Stop that. That thing is useless anyway. You'll just end up losing it again."

Kagome was just about to catch the handle when the umbrella flew away and as the result she fell to her knees in the mud. A second later she was pulled to her feet again by a strong pair of hands. Kagome tried to run again but the hands wouldn't let go.

"Woman, quit moving! Wanna fall again?" InuYasha grumbled.

"But InuYasha I need to get it. It's pouring down and I'm drenched as it is." The girl uttered. Indeed, her teeth were clattering; he could feel her shiver in his embrace. By this time Miroku and Sango reached them. They were looking at InuYasha waiting for him to decide what to do next. It was all up to him. They would keep walking. No matter how tired they were they would keep on going, if he chose so. The hanyou looked down; he knew he was exhausting them. After all, they were only humans. He was so obsessed with the idea of finding Naraku, and so saddened by Kikyo's death, that he forgot that his companions couldn't keep up with him.

"Keh! Forget that thing, Kagome!" And before she could say anything he pulled her closer to him and practically tucked her under his arm so that she was covered by his voluminous sleeve. She was surprised by the action but didn't say anything. Maybe InuYasha was returning to his normal self. "Miroku, we're stopping for rest in the next village we come across. You do that exorcism stuff so that we could stay somewhere warm." With that he stomped off, with Kagome by his side.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, but followed their friends. Shippou, who jumped from Kagome's shoulder when she had begun chasing the umbrella was now hoisted comfortably on the monk's shoulder.

They continued walking. The rain never ceasing. InuYasha looked at the girl in his arms; she was still shivering. Trying to keep up with him and mach her step with his, her legs would often entwine themselves and she would stumble slightly. He would tighten his hold on her, and she eventually would regain her footing. Kagome looked up meeting his gaze. She gave him a little smile that both warmed his heart and made it ache. _'Why are you here, Kagome? Why haven't you left me yet?'_ Seeing the girl rub her hands and blowing on them, he stopped. Kagome gave him a surprised look, but he didn't answer her. Instead he took off his haori and pulled it over her shoulders.

"But, InuYasha, won't you be cold?"

"Weak human, I don't get cold that easy! 'Sides, I can't have you getting sick. So just hurry up and put it on properly. The faster we go, the faster we can find a place to stay."

"Thank you." She offered, while inserting her hands in the sleeves. That done, she looked at him with indecision. _'Would he embrace me again? Now that I have his haori there's no need for him to touch me. I don't think he feels comfortable with me around, right now.'_

"Keh! Stupid girl!" he mumbled before slipping his arm around her shoulders once more. She relaxed against him, and rested her head on his torso. _'To go on with my life, hm? I have to, Kagome. I have to do it for you. I don't want to fail yet another person so dear to me. I have to. And I want to…' _

**A/N:** So that was just the prologue. I'll be posting the first chapter as soon as possible (sometime during this week.) Anyway, please leave reviews they will help me a lot to know if I'm doing anything wrong.

See ya!


	2. What he needed

**Disclamer: **

-What did you say, wench?! I belong to who, again?!?! knuckle cracking

-Uh…mm.. R-Rumiko Takahashi, of course! T-to her! Did-id I s-say me? That was just a j-joke! Yeah…hm… joke! He-he...

**A/N.** Uff! That didn't take me long) That's because I'm sick and have nothing else to do at home.. Grr! I hate being sick! Anyway, that is the first chapter. Enjoy!

- Chapter 2 -

_+ What he needed +_

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

"So, InuYasha, you mind telling us where are we headed now?" Asked Miroku.

After an hour of walking they had finally come across a small village. Miroku didn't even need to 'exorcise' anything. While approaching the village the group helped a man who had broken his leg because he had slipped on the mud and fell down a small cliff. He turned out to be the chief and as gratitude he offered them a place to stay.

They now sat in comfortable cushions and were enjoying a warm meal. For once during the two last weeks InuYasha joined them. And though his expression was still sorrowful, it was better than the lost uncaring look he used to have.

"Keh! Ain't that obvious, monk? We're tracking the bastard down, so that I can dig my claws in his filthy gut!" The hanyou put down, none too carefully, his chop sticks and the rice bowl and dug the afore mentioned claws in the wooden floor with a growl.

"InuYasha, please calm down." Kagome muttered, moving closer to him and putting her hands on both of his shoulders. He relaxed a bit but the rumble in his throat didn't subside.

"I gathered as much, my friend." Miroku sighed. "But do you know _exactly_ where he is? Any direction?"

"We're going somewhere, aren't we? I'll get that bastard even from hell if needed!"

'_No doubts in that…_' the monk thought to himself. "But InuYasha, we are a team; I think we deserve to know where you are leading us."

"If you don't wanna follow us, that is fine by me, bouzu!" InuYasha snarled "I never asked you to come with me in the first place, so fuck off!" Missing the monk's pained expression, he jumped to his feet knocking his table to the floor, and started to go leave, when two hand encircled his waist from behind and he felt the weight of a head on his back.

"InuYasha, don't." He stopped at the whispered words. The air filled with a salty scent. Kagome felt the hanyou tense in her embrace. "You know, I never thanked you for giving me your haori. Thank you very much!" It was a lie. He knew it. She knew it. It actually didn't matter. Everyone was silent waiting for the hanyou to react. It had become almost impossible to predict his reaction. The way he snapped at Miroku wasn't normal even for his usual grumpy and rude self. During this period of time Kagome had kept her distance, afraid of reliving the hanyou's memories of the dead miko. As much as she hated that fact, she did resemble Kikyo, she was afraid that it might hurt InuYasha – and herself, for that matter – if he saw his lost love in Kagome. Just like he used to at the beginning of their journey.

Thus, the fact the young miko was now embracing the furious hanyou shocked the rest of the party.

'_I though avoiding him would help. But it didn't… He needs us to stay by his side. Maybe facing his fear…me… would help him to heal faster! InuYasha please come back to your normal self! Please!_' The thought's swirled in Kagome's head like crazy, but all she did was tightening her hold on the half-demon. She didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks.

'_She's crying. Oh, no, Kagome, please don't cry! Not for me_!' InuYasha was fuming inside '_Naraku you'll pay for what you did! You will pay for every tear she is dropping, for killing Kikyo, for messing with Sango and the lecher. I will personally shove Tetsaiga so far up your ass that.._'

"Keh, forget it, wench!" InuYasha turned around walked back to the futon where he was sitting before and lowered himself on it. Kagome sat near him. "We're going where it think he might be. I don't have a scent to follow, I don't have any clues. It's driving me crazy!"

Miroku relaxed visibly and nodded in understanding. '_So he was scared to admit he didn't know the way. Not that I blame him…_'

"You are right; it is driving us crazy too. You know that everyone has a debt to pay to that bastard. But if we ever want to accomplish that revenge we need to stay cool, and most importantly, together." The monk shifted himself to sit more comfortably.

"InuYasha," Sango joined the conversation " we have said many times already that we will stick by your side no matter what, and we are not about to renounce that promise. You need to understand that we want to help and that everyone feels for the loss you have suffered. Don't push us away now." The hanyou lowered his gaze. Of course they were right. It's just, it still hurt so bad…

"I think it would be better if we returned to Kaede's village." Kagome said softly.

"You're only saying that so you could go home, wench!"

"BAKA! I'm saying that because there we can wait and prepare for the fight with Naraku! You know as well as I do that you won't find him unless he lets you!!" InuYasha plastered his ears against his head. Why did all the bitches had to be so loud, anyway?! "And even if I wanted to go home, _which_ I wasn't planning on until you mentioned it, it would have been to bring bandages and food, including ramen for YOU!" Kagome added another 'baka' for good measure and walked off the room with her sleeping bag. Shippou hopped behind her, never forgetting to pull his tongue out at InuYasha.

"Well, it's good to know that the fights are back," Miroku said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was starting to get bored without them" Sango seconded.

"Keh!"

"Well, InuYasha, look at the bright side, at least she hadn't sat you…"

"Bah, the bitch is too loud! It hurts my ears, I almost prefer being sat!!"

"SIT!"

"Gah!"

"Well, he had that one coming.."

"M-hm."

"Oi! Wench! What the hell was that for?! I said _ALMOST_!" InuYasha was already on his feet. He made his way to the door, opened it and shut it behind him after stepping into the sleeping room.

Sango looked worriedly at Miroku. "Do you think we should follow him?"

"Nah. I think they need some time alone, Sango." Miroku smiled and his eyes shined with mischief. Somehow Sango didn't like that shine.

"But, Miroku…" She started.

"Oh, my love, don't worry, you know InuYasha would never hurt Kagome. Besides," leaned closer to her "we need a break from them too…" Sango almost lost her breath, but then the inevitable happened. She felt something caress her backside…

"Oh, really, monk? A break you say?" She smiled sweetly at him. And for some reason he began to feel worried, but the hand didn't stop its ministrations.

"M-hm, my dear Sango, a break from them.. OWWWW!"

"What I need is a break from _you_! You PERVERT!!" She was shaking her hand in the air. That one hurt even_ her_ hand. Sango almost felt sorry for the lecher… almost. With a small sigh she went back to her meal. They were staying in a warm house with decent food for once, she might as well enjoy it…

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

He stomped in the room where Kagome was supposed to be sleeping. '_Yeah, sleeping! My ass she's sleeping! The wench!_' In the dim light he spotted a bundle in a corner on the room. He approached it.

"Oi, Kagome! I know you ain't asleep! Might as well stop faking it." He growled crouching beside her. Kagome turned her head to look at him. "What did you do that for?!"

"For calling me a bitch…" She ignored his 'Keh' as she continued. A faint warm smile was playing in her lips now. "And because you needed it."

"I… what!?"

"Goodnight, InuYasha." She yawned "Please don't sleep outside today, it's raining really hard. I don't want you to get sick..."

"Wench! I don't get sick!" He mumbled. But she didn't answer him. Instead she just clutched Shippou tighter to her chest and let out a little sigh. InuYasha couldn't help a small smile when the kitsune whimpered and whined a little until Kagome relaxed her hold on him a bit.

The hanyou sat cross-legged near her and leaned his back on the wall behind him. '_Needed it, hm?_' He was staring at the window across the room thinking about that, when sleep finally took over him.

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

**A/N.** Yeah, yeah! Nothing really important as of yet… I promise the plot will get thicker with time. Anyway, please leave reviews! They _do_ help a lot.


	3. For you, for her, for me

**Disclaimer: **CriesNoo! I don't own him alright! He's all property of Rumiko Takahashi! empties the bucket of tears and keeps crying

- Chapter 2 -

_+For her, for me, for you…+_

The next day the group set off for Kaede's village. With Kagome on InuYasha's back and Miroku and Sango mounting Kirara they arrived there in two days. Two days that had finally initiated a return to their old lives. Just the fact that InuYasha would allow Kagome on his back was breaking the ice. Even more encouraging was that the hanyou stayed with them during the nights, ate with them and eventually retuned to his previous grumpy self from the violent touch-me-and-die personality of the last tenday.

Somehow he seemed more affectionate towards Kagome. Of course, nothing extremely out of ordinary but he would snap and yell at her less and almost always stayed by her side. At first Kagome was pleasantly surprised by this kind of attention. Granted, it was very nice not having her mood spoiled by the hanyou's remarks, but at the same time it seemed…creepy, somehow. She wasn't used to InuYasha agreeing with her, not calling her 'bitch' and being so close to her. What actually bothered her most was that the only reason for his odd behavior that she could come up with wasn't very comforting. She feared that he saw Kikyo in her. After all they did share a soul and the part that used to be in Kikyo returned to Kagome with the miko's passing.

This fact was very wrong for many reasons, one of them being her own self-respect and another - the hanyou's future inevitable heartbreaking. And the latter worried her more than the former. She wasn't sure that she could bear InuYasha's hurt gaze when she would tell him to stop. She knew she had to. If his affection was actually directed towards Kikyo it wasn't fair to either of them.

When they arrived at Kaede's Kagome decided that she had to talk with InuYasha before it was too late. So after everyone had fallen asleep in the old miko's hut she crept out of it, knowing full well that InuYasha was sleeping in the roof and wouldn't miss her leaving. Fair enough, she had barely made five steps when she felt someone land behind her.

"Oi, Kagome! Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha grumbled. "Don't you know that nights are made to sleep?"

"InuYasha…" She began. She looked at him and gathered her courage "I really need to talk to you."

"And that's what days are made for." He was reaching for her hand to lead her back inside the hut, but she ducked his grasp.

"No, InuYasha, I have to talk to you" she paused "alone."

"Keh!" She was looking so intently at him that he knew he couldn't deny her request. "Come on!" He pulled his hand around her waist and leaped back on the roof. He sat her on the wood and a second later she felt a rough material being wrapped around her frame. Muttering something about 'pathetic humans' he sat by her side and waited…

The night was quite and clear. There was nothing to be heard except their breathing and the soft rustle of the leaves produced by the wind.

"Oi, Kagome, are you gonna talk, or you just like freezing your ass out here" He was getting restless. Very restless. He was worried about what could it be so important so that Kagome had to talk to him alone in the middle of the night.

"InuYasha…" she softly said "How… How do you feel?"

"Eh? What do you mean 'how do I feel'?! That's what you wanted to ask me in private?"

"InuYasha, how do you feel?" She repeated looking at the star-filled sky.

"Kagome…" He was looking at her profile. Observing the way that the moonlight caressed her cheeks, the way it sparkled in her chocolate eyes, the way it laid on the curve of her lips. "Kagome, I… I don't… know…"

She turned her gaze to him. "I mean, what are you thinking to yourself now, then, these last weeks?"

"I… I really don't know." He lowered his eyes. '_I can't explain to you how I feel when even I can't begin to understand it myself_'.

"I'm really worried about you." Kagome said. "You have been behaving really strange since… since that day. Not that I blame you!" she added hurriedly "It's just that now you seem nicer to me…why?"

"What?" His face was wearing a very shocked expression. "What do you mean nicer?! Nothing's changed!" _'How can she be asking me that? What does she want me to tell her?' _

She smiled at him weakly and turned to look at the sky once more. _'Nothing's changed, huh? InuYasha, why are you making it so difficult? How do you suppose I should explain to you that it isn't like you to be nice, that as much as I enjoy your closeness, it creeps me out? Why are you doing this? Do you really see Kikyo in me?'_

"Ok, InuYasha, forget I said that…"

"Oh, no you don't, wench! You've got something to say and you're stuck here until you tell me, so you might as well spill it out!" He fumed.

"I don't know if I can…"

"What?! You're kidding me, right? You wake up in the middle of the night to talk to me and now you say you can't?!" He was now in all fours in front of her staring directly at her face. Their noses inches apart, barely touching. He was really afraid now. What was that thing that she couldn't say? Was she going to leave him, because she thought that he couldn't protect her? Just as he couldn't protect Kikyo…_'No, that can't be it! Kagome wouldn't leave me, would she?'_

"InuYasha, yelling at me won't make me say it!" A growl escaped his throat.

"Wench! I. SAID. SPILL. IT." She could hear the creaking of the wood under the pressure of his claws. At first a slight pang of fear crossed her, but she flicked it away knowing that InuYasha would never hurt her. She looked him straight in the eye. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks. The hanyou flinched; he hadn't meant to make her cry. He was about to apologize or actually scream at her more to stop crying, when her soft whisper reached his sensitive ears.

"Do you think I'm Kikyo?"

He froze. His face was still inches from hers and his eyes were still directed at hers but he didn't see her. In fact, it seemed as if he had forgotten all about her. A low rumbling growl was emanating from him, growing louder with each passing second.

"InuYasha…" Kagome slowly tried. When the only response she got was something akin to a bark through clenched teeth, she tried to crawl backwards, and almost made it to the end of the roof. She even got the time to slightly turn around and start considering the possibilities of jumping from the roof and landing safely, but before she could manage it a hand was snatched around her waist and she was dragged flush against a hard chest.

She felt InuYasha's chin on the top of her head. He was still growling. Kagome tried to labor her breath, but to no avail – it was coming in short pants.

"Kagome, why… why do you think that?" She heard him rasp. Kagome squirmed but his hold on her was iron. "WHY?!"

She was now sobbing aloud "I don't know! Ever since her death you have been almost lost in yourself, but a couple of days ago you remembered that we existed!" She continued "You wouldn't leave my side, you were always there: when I went to sleep, when I awoke! You didn't even fight me when I said that I needed to go home for a while. You have never been that way. Only once when you thought I was Kikyo and you tried to kiss me!!" _'Oh, my god I can't believe I'm saying that. Oh no, no, no, no!!!'_ But there was no way to stop it now. "I'm afraid! Afraid for you! You used to run after a memory but at least it had a body and a soul! Now, there's nothing left of it except that people say that me and her look alike. I'm sorry! Really sorry, but it can't be that way!!..."

"Kagome!" She was cut off buy his snarl "Shut up!" She sobbed "No! Don't cry Kagome, please, don't!" He was now rocking her in his arms. '_What am I doing?! I shouldn't be touching her at all!' _"Kagome, Look at me!" She obeyed and lifted he gaze at him. "Kagome, listen, I don't, DON'T think that you're Kikyo. I made that mistake once, and I'm not doing it again, damn it! I…I can't… can't loose you how I did her! I wanted to die with her. But I couldn't. I need to live to avenge her, to kill the bastard and, most importantly, to protect you. I need to live for you."

"InuYasha, I…"

"Shut up, you need to sleep, so sleep." He was now embarrassed of what he had said. He was not the one to open himself so easily, but the sight of he tears always broke something inside him. It always made his human blood dominant. Always made him say stupid things, that unfortunately for him he actually meant. Things that he knew he couldn't take back afterwards.

"InuYasha, listen …"

"No, go to sleep wench!"

"Baka! Listen to me!!"

"Keh"

"I don't want you to live for me" Kagome was already beyond tears. With all the information he had poured on her she was scared even more. A lot of what he said didn't answer her questions but raised new ones. And although she knew better than to try InuYasha's patience once more she needed to tell him…

'_She… she doesn't? She doesn't want me to protect her? Kagome doesn't want to be around me. Not that I blame her.'_ Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"InuYasha, I want you to live… for you."

It felt as if he had been walking with a rock on his back and someone had come and taken it away, so that he could sand up straight and for the first time in many years breathe in fully. _'How can it be, that in such a filthy world exists a creature as pure as her? No one has ever asked me to do anything for myself. Kagome…'_

He glanced at the girl in his arms. She was looking at him intently, stars reflecting in her cinnamon eyes. So much love and care in them! Something was growing inside his stomach. Some urge that he had no control of. Something that wanted him to lean closer and kiss those lips that were so invitingly slightly opened. But instead…

"Keh! Go to sleep, wench! You said you were going home tomorrow, so it better be early, 'cause I want you back by the end of the day!"

"But…"

"I said, sleep."

Kagome looked up at him for a moment, but his eyes were already closed. She knew he wasn't asleep, but she also knew that he wouldn't listen to whatever she had to say now, so she leaned closer into his chest embracing his waist, and closed her eyes too. I seemed strange somehow, it was fairly cold outside, but she didn't feel it at all. She could only register a strong set of hands firmly draped around her back and the warmth emanating from the hanyou's body. She pulled her knees closer to her chest so that her legs wouldn't feel cold either and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N.** Soooo, whacha think? R&R please


	4. Let me finish, dammit!

**Disclaimer:** Looks through her 'documents' folder Where **_is_** this thing?! I'm sure I had it! How in hell could I have lost the InuYasha copyright owner paper?! Ahhh! I definitely need to clean my table… Oh, well. He's still Rumiko Takahashi's. Pity.

**A/N:** Ok, I'm SO sorry for the long update but, you know, real life happens once in a while.. I wish it didn't, actually… Anyway, here you have it. Some plot development here. 'Yay' for the plot bunnies!

Thanks to all, who left reviews! They really made my day!

Some things you need to know. I will repeat what I said, but I did NOT read the entire manga. My information on Byakuya… (falls over laughing I still can't believe that that's the guy's name! You have no idea how funny it sounds in Russian) Anyway, my info on him is based strictly on what I read in so if he seems a bit OOC I'm very sorry, but I'm just only at the beginning of the manga, so there's pretty much nothing I can do about it. Bear with me)) In following chaps there might be some plot twists that may contradict something that had been mentioned in the manga, if that happens you already know why.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

- Chapter 3 -

_+Let me finish, dammit!+_

The sun was lazily rising in the sky, its rays slowly tracing down her face. She cringed her nose and slid lower so that the light wouldn't fall on her eyes. But soon enough the stubborn rays reached below her brows once more and this time she huffed when something didn't allow her to move. That wasn't nice. Kagome squirmed but to no avail – the hold on her only got tighter. The girl tried opening her eyes but that didn't bring her any luck either, the light was too bright to get accustomed to it so quickly. She let a half whine half moan slip past her lips and in return earned a soft snort from somewhere above. Only then did she finally take in the situation she woke up in. Her eyes snapped open despite the discomfort and slight pain.

'_Roofs? Why do I see roofs?'_ Something firm pressed slightly tighter against her back as if stretching but a second later pulled back just as softly and she felt a small puff on her hair.

"InuYasha?" She whispered.

In response the hanyou behind her yawned widely but surprisingly didn't wake up.

'_That's right, I fell asleep here yesterday.'_ She blushed a bit _'Asleep in his embrace…Oh, my god! What if the others see us here!? I'm not gonna live it down, that's for sure!'_ She smiled slightly _'Neither is he, for that matter… I need to get out of here before he wakes up!' _

"Kagome?!"

"Lady Kagome!"

'_Oh, shoot! Too late now…'_ She felt the hanyou stiffen behind her. _'So, he's awake… what now?'_ "InuYasha" she tried carefully...

"Morning." Was his gruff reply. '_Damn the fucking pervert and Sango!'_

"Kagome! Where are you?" The demon slayer yelled as if on cue.

'_Ok, now what do I do?!'_ The reply came as a sudden whoosh of wind around her and the familiar butterfly feeling in her stomach along with the blurry sight of swiftly changing scenario before her eyes. Soon everything returned to normal and Kagome registered that she was no longer on top of the roof nor was she sitting. It seemed that InuYasha had brought them to the opposite side of the hut where Sango and Miroku couldn't see them in one effortless leap. He hadn't, however, removed his hands from around her waist.

"Um… InuYasha… You can let me go now" Kagome offered lifting and turning her head to see the hanyou behind her. He was staring somewhere into space, as if considering something.

"No"

"No?" The girl practically squeaked. What _was_ happening to him?! He was acting stranger than usual. _Way_ stranger. "Inu…"

But before Kagome could continue he cut her off by snatching her behind him and crouching in front of the stunned girl.

"Climb up!" When she hesitated he snapped again "Come on, wench! We don't have all day!" She then reacted and easily climbed up his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and clutching her hands to the fire rat cloth on his shoulders.

InuYasha ran. The hanyou was jumping swiftly from branch to branch through the thick forest. Sometimes he landed easily on the ground, so softly that it seemed that he actually made a step instead of a twenty-foot leap, he then, continued running on the ground. It amazed Kagome that even after more than two years of traveling with him, or rather on him, the peculiar feeling in the pit of her belly didn't cease to appear every time he carried her that way. It instead only increased with time as she didn't feel as self-conscious at his closeness but welcomed it.

Kagome recognized the path he was following as the one that led to Bone Eater's Well. It then occurred to her that he was taking her home.

'_Ok, that I can understand. He feels embarrassed that Miroku and Sango had almost caught us sleeping together… Oh, no! That does not sound right! Oh my god, what am I thinking?!'_ Kagome blinked a couple of times to get rid of the images forming in her head. _'A-n-y-way, taking me home will be a great excuse to explain why I wasn't in my sleeping bag when they woke up. Speaking of which…'_

"InuYasha, you forgot…" her words got lost in the pant of air escaping her lungs when the said hanyou landed near the well and put her in front of him using his hands to 'un-attach' her from his back.

"I'm going back for you tonight, Kagome. One day. Only one" InuYasha extended his index finger in front of her eyes to make his point. But the girl, rather than convinced, seemed very annoyed. He didn't even take notice of the fact. From now on things were going to be done his way or not done at all. He was tired of careless wenches putting themselves in dangers he couldn't protect them from. "And no being late!" With that he gave her a little push towards the well.

"Why you! S-I…" And yet again he cut her off lifting her of the ground and throwing her inside the time link.

When Kagome appeared in her time, she let out a frustrated growl. _'Why that little jerk! I'm gonna sit him into next month when her gets here. He won't be able to walk for a week!!'_ She climbed up the ladder out of the well and made her way to the shrine. _'One day!? No way! I'm staying for three at least, and there's nothing the insensitive baka can do about it._'

Fuming she entered her room threw her clothes off, took her towel and went to take a bath. _'At least some things are relaxing! God bless running water! I'll deal with the baka later… Oh, that's heaven!'_

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

"InuYasha, where is Kagome?" That was the third time he was asked that in the last two seconds. The only thing that varied was the form and the actions that followed them. Take Shippou for example. The little had brat climbed up InuYasha's back and was yanking at his ears, something that wasn't pleasant in the least. The youkai exterminator stood right in front of him. Her face inches from his. He could tell she wasn't happy.

Miroku, thankfully, kept his distance standing a few feet away and leaning on his staff, probably because he knew that his involvement would add some bumps on his head. That, however, didn't stop the monk from grinning stupidly and lifting a suggesting eyebrow at the hanyou.

"You made her mad again! Didn't you, you big meanie!!"

"InuYasha WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. NOW?!"

"How come her sleeping bag is still here?"

Silence.

InuYasha blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"It is all your fault, you jerk. Kagome loves me best because I don't make her mad!"

"You have to go apologize to her now! We're leaving soon!!!"

"She went back without her back pack too… I wonder what else she forgot here…"

Silence.

Blink.

Blink.

However, this time before the three had the time to open their mouths again and bombard him with another attack of shouted-at-the-same-time-annoying-the-hell-out-of-him questions InuYasha snarled:

"Kagome went home on her own, runt! I had nothing to do with it, I only carried her to the well and she's coming back tonight." He reached for the kit, who was straddling his neck "So stuff it, and leave me alone, whelp!" With that InuYasha threw the little kitsune at Miroku, who, unfortunately for Shippou, didn't catch him in time, so the kit fell flat on his face on the wooden floor of the hut. "That goes for you too, Sango!"

The hanyou turned his back to them and was about to leave, when a voice reached his ears.

"InuYasha, you didn't say why Kagome's back pack is still here." It was obvious even without looking that Miroku's face would to splitting from the wide grin he was wearing.

Strange, how you can always say if someone is smiling or frowning when they speak to you.

InuYasha's ears tweaked.

The monk knew he was playing with fire. But it was just too amusing to watch the oh-so-tactful hanyou try to dig his way out of such absurd situation. Plus, it actually was strange that the girl left her things here, when it was obvious that she would be needing them to bring the staff from the future. After all, it was the reason she went there, in the first place.

"What was that?" The question was voiced through gritted teeth. Not a good sign.

"Um… well, I was just thinking, that Kagome had to decide to go home when she wasn't in the hut" Miroku began smoothly "Otherwise she would have taken the back pack with her." His eyes were now gleaming mischievously. Fortunately InuYasha missed it since he was facing the entrance of the hut, but the next comment did interest him more "And so I asked myself, where the young girl could have gone so early in the mourning where she could have met you and so hastily decided to go home…"

"What are you implying, bouzu?!" While InuYasha was stepping forward towards the soon-to-be-dead monk, Miroku was instead backing to the wall.

"I'm merely suggesting that, you and lady Kagome might have…"

No, InuYasha didn't get the chance to sharpen his claws at his perverted friend; a giant boomerang's side reached its favorite spot on Miroku's head, effectively knocking him down.

"Keh!"

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

The shallow light that peered from the small window in the room he was in caressed his soft black locks. His eyes, slightly opened and fixed in the wall in front of him, were eerily glowing. His standing form was well visible in the contrast of the milky paper-cloth door behind him. The whole room was surrounded by an ominous aura that would have anyone running away without turning back.

But Byakuya didn't even flinch when a long scally appendage crushed inches from his head on the wall behind him. This was his master. He was his flesh and blood. He knew better than to dodge his 'father's' attacs. He didn't fancy dying just yet and ageeing with Master was the best way to avoid the pitiful fate that his siblings had shared. He had no side goals other that staying alive… yet.

However, Byakuya knew that he would have to drop dead if his Master was to wish it. And not only because Master could arrange a much more horrible fate for him with a simple thought if he didn't. No! Just because it was his Master's will. Naraku's will.

Looking fearlessly at the hanyou's face, Byakuya patiently awaited the new orders.

"She failed me."

"Kanna was weak, Master"

"The half-breed still lives"

"I can kill him for you, Master."

"No, you can't!" Naraku fixed his gaze on his incarnation "What makes you think that you are better than your deceased brothers and sisters? What makes you think you could do it?"

"Because it would be your will, Master"

Naraku's lips twisted in an almost invisible smile. _'My will, huh? Is he as devoted as I thought he would be? I may be in luck with him, then.'_

"Forget, the mutt for now, we have more pressing issues at hand." The dark hanyou ceased talking for a moment to observe Byakuya's reaction. To his satisfaction no emotions crossed the boy's face. "You are first to find that brat, Kohaku. He has the last fragment of the Jewel. When you find him you need to taint the shard in his back. Use the Shikon no Tama for that." Naraku tossed the almost completed Jewel at Byakuya.

A hand went up.

An instant later the same hand went down, now holding the most precious of possessions in its palm.

Naraku knew he was putting too much at stake. If the brat failed, he would lose the Shikon no Tama. But right now the hanyou preferred to conceal himself behind the powerful barrier around his castle. He was well aware that should the leave the faintest hint of his presence or scent out of the protection on the barriers as he will have a horde of anxious enemies fighting for the right to be the one to behead him.

As powerful as he might be he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against all of them at the same time. If the Jewel were to be completed though…

Yes, there was a big chance that he could lose the Shikon no Kakera but at least his life would be intact. He could always collect it again. Naraku was willing to take the chances. There was no possibility for him just to seat here for too long. Sooner or later the half-breed or that horrible brother of his, were bound to find him. Naraku preferred to be ready for their visit.

"Go!" The hanyou roared. The boy turned on his heals and started to exit the room. "And, Byakuya…" A small smirk was playing on Naraku's lips, and that made his further threat ever more ponderable "Should you fail me, you will be very sorry that you didn't join Kanna"

A second later Naraku was left alone in the almost completely dark room. His eyes slowly followed the patterns that were so skillfully drawn on its walls by some unknown artist. When his gaze reached the top shelves of a side wall he intently watched the basin placed on the highest one. Watched the way it pulsed, the way it glowed crimson red in the darkness of the corner it was situated in. He watched and the small smile on his lips grew into an evil grin and eventually transformed in a full blown laughter.

**A/N:** Please review!


	5. Wenches! Keh!

**Disclaimer:** It doesn't, ok?! InuYasha belongs to R. Takahashi! Are you happy now? You've ruined my illusions! I'm gonna sue you for that. looks at the sword point between her eyes Eh… he-he I said it, didn't I? You don't belong to me nervous laughter

**A/N: **Very sorry for the long update! We've just moved and I didn't have internet until after yesterday night. So sorry! Anyway, here goes!

- Chapter 4 -

_+ Wenches! Keh+_

"Kohaku! Kohaku! Look at these flowers! Aren't they pretty?" A short girl with in a yellow yukata cheered as she showed a young exterminator a bunch of common daisies. "Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like them?"

"Eh… Yes, of course, Rin." _'Not that you would be able tell by his expression or anything' _Kohaku thought skeptically to himself.

It had already been a while since he'd joined the small group. Kohaku had grown to know the Lord of the Western Lands as a cold, impassive being, that either never showed any emotions or simply had none at all. He doubted the latter, though. The boy could feel the grief that had overtaken Sesshomaru when Rin 'died'. He may not wear his heart in his sleeve, but it didn't mean he lacked it.

Still, for some reason, Kohaku doubted that the Tai-youkai would be thrilled with the present that awaited him.

It was, in fact, very ironic how such a sweet, innocent girl would choose such a cold, fierce creature as her master. Every time that Rin would run to her Lord with some knick-knack in her hands, every time that Sesshomaru would briefly glance over his shoulder and tell Jaken to take care of whatever it was that the restless girl had chosen to bestow upon the Lord that day, every single time Kohaku had to use his fingers to pinch his lips together in order to prevent them spreading into a smile that would inevitably erupt into a belly-shaking laughter. The boy knew that should Sesshomaru hear it, the youkai would make him regret it.

So Kohaku kept whichever amusing thought entered his mind to himself. Tough deep inside, he figured that even Sesshomaru understood the absurdity of the situation. The boy liked it that way. Those were the moments he allowed himself to forget about everything that had happened to him in the past two years. Forget, how he killed his parents, almost killed his sister, how he was Naraku's puppet…

Naraku.

They were now hunting the hanyou down. Kohaku didn't have any hopes to survive all this. He knew that the only thing that kept him alive was the shard embedded in his back. Should anyone take it, and the boy would fall dead. No, his goal wasn't surviving – his goal was making Naraku pay for the horror he had cast upon his family and him. When everything was over he would gladly rip the shard from his back with his own hands. After all, his life should have ended long time ago, along with those of his family and comrades. Yes, he would die, but he will take that bastard with him.

Something tugging at his belt made Kohaku snap out of his dark thoughts. He looked down to see Rin's clear chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry, Kohaku," She began "Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon. I know he will. He always does. Rin believes in Lord Sesshomaru."

'Rin believes, huh_? It seems that she has even taken on his manner of talking. I wonder how she ended up with him. And why does he keep her by his side? Why does he keep me by his side, for that matter?'_ Kohaku lifted his gaze to watch the lazy clouds slowly cross the crystalline-blue sky. '_Sesshomaru tells nothing and I'm not about to ask him. I don't even know what grudge he holds against Naraku, unless he wants the hanyou's life to avenge the Rin's abduction, that is…'_

Again his thoughts concentrated on the little girl, who was now back to running around the daisy-filled field picking up even more flowers and adding them to the already enormous bunch, which was threatening to end up twice as big as her, if her Lord wasn't to show up soon.

Kohaku sighed. Whichever motives were leading Sesshomaru, it didn't matter. Kohaku had nowhere to go, and no other way to chose. But the boy caught himself on the thought that he actually didn't feel out of place in this peculiar troop.

"I'm beginning to do too."

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Come wench!"

"Let me go! You big jerk! I'm staying and that's final."

"No, you're not! We have stuff to do in there, you are NOT staying!"

"InuYasha, you have no say in this!"

"What do you mean I have no say in this?! I have ALL the say in this! So stop being stubborn and come before I drag you there myself!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. They had been at it for an hour already. It was about eight when InuYasha came to retrieve her daughter to his time, but it seemed that Kagome wasn't all happy about that. Mrs. Higurashi decided not to ask the already angry hanyou why he was holding her daughter's yellow backpack in one hand and her sleeping bag in another, when he had burst into the shrine. She wisely assumed that it probably was some very sore topic, so she let it slip.

However, all that yelling was getting on her nerves. Momentary hesitating on whose side should she take – thankfully for Kagome, her mother was devoted enough to not to be bribed by some cute little doggie ears – Mrs. Higurashi joined the heated conversation.

She knew that InuYasha felt somewhat uncomfortable around her. He couldn't call her 'wench' nor be rude to her. From what she knew, even old Kaede was called 'baba' which wasn't actually nice. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know why she was spared, but it seemed that the boy had to do some serious thinking before talking to her at all, in order not to sound too harsh, nor lose his image at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi knew exactly where to find a crack in the half-demon's shield.

"InuYasha, please put my daughter down, I don't think she likes being carried that way" Kagome's mother was smiling sweetly.

'_Keh! Of course, she doesn't! If she'd only listened to me, we wouldn't be having this problem now. Wenches!_' The hanyou was fuming to himself. However, he let out a simple "Keh" before easing Kagome off his shoulder.

No sooner had she been freed than Kagome huffed and stomped towards the shrine. InuYasha tried to stop her, yelling a few choice insults but Mrs. Higurashi stopped him before he could run and grab the girl again.

"Why are you in such a hurry, InuYasha?" She asked softly. "Kagome told me that you had no direction of where you should go exactly…" The hanyou was about to say something but Kagome's mother was faster "And she also said that you couldn't…smell…that foe of yours."

InuYasha snapped his jaw closed and Mrs. Higurashi heard a low rumble eluding past his lips. _'Oh, he's growling…He _is_ a dog! He probably doesn't like people to be aware of his weaknesses. I wonder if he knows that Kagome told me about his human night…' _Deciding not to tempt the half-demon anymore she quickly added.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to take a short break. It's bound to be tiring traveling that much!"

"Keh! I'm a demon! I don't tire nearly as easily as stup… as humans." To emphasize his point InuYasha crossed his hands over his chest, straightened his back and pulled his bottom lip a bit out. All in all, his pose could have been defined as a powerful, kick-ass one… if it weren't for the whole situation in general.

Mrs. Higurashi fought hard to prevent a smile from twisting her lips, but it was too much. InuYasha's grim face looked pouting rather than anything else, beautifully complied with a set of furry puppy-ears that sat proudly on top of his head.

So maybe he was a couple of centuries old, maybe he was her senior, but he _did _still look like an eighteen-year-old kid, and his character sure corresponded to it. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but cock her head to one side and let out a fond smile at him. She then proceeded.

"Ok, so then my daughter needs a break from hunting demons. She has to go to school sometime. Since she decided to keep going there it is only fair that you give her some time to catch up with her studies." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and lowered her eyes. "It's amazing how she manages to live two lives at once. Granted, her marks are not as good as they used to be, but she copes. You have to help her too" At that InuYasha scoffed. "Sooner or later your quest will be over and she will have to decide how to live. Kagome will need school to be able to survive here."

"She doesn't _need_ to survive here! She can stay there!!" The hanyou protested loudly.

"Do _you_ want her to stay there?" InuYasha panicked. He had just said more than he had dared to admit even to himself. And what's worse it was Kagome's mother that heard him.

"Keh!" No, it might not have shown on her face, but Mrs. Higurashi was all but beaming inside.

"Anyway, you can stay with her here if you want. I'm sure she won't mind." Something flickered in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes that InuYasha didn't quite appreciate. "I know you don't like to be apart from her."

There.

Open strike. No traps. Nothing. Just smack-dab in the open. He wasn't good at dodging any kind of verbal attacks – unless, of course, he could send someone off to go fuck themselves…that wasn't the case, though. That comment was entirely his fault. He had it coming thanks to his blabbering mouth. _That_ was impossible to avoid or escape… that was just plain unfair! Ah, wenches! Grrr!

"I… No… not… Kagom… me, NO! Keh!" _'Dammit all!'_

"O---k, anyway, I have to run some errands now. You know where the Ramen is. Grandpa is sleeping, so you can watch the TV, if you want. But not too loud please." With that Mrs. Higurashi threw another warm smile at him and left for the shrine.

InuYasha stood there for a couple of seconds.

'_Keh! Wenches!'_ He thought to himself as he leaped up and landed right beside Kagome's window. InuYasha easily opened it and stepped inside. He saw Kagome.

She was lying dressed on her bed, apparently sleeping. Her backpack was lying on the floor beside the bed. The light in the room was still on and so, even if outside it was already getting dark, he was able to see the girl perfectly.

He watched her intently. He watched the way her hair was spread around her head, the way her tresses glimmered in the yellow light. So peaceful and innocent. If he hadn't known better he would have never guessed that that girl could coldheartedly kill demons or so coldheartedly slam his face into the ground… well maybe not coldheartedly… rather furiously, actually. Something akin to a smile touched the hanyou's lips, but disappeared rapidly as more serious thoughts entered his mind.

'Kagome…' This name echoed in his head repeatedly. This girl was staying with him for his sake. She was risking her life to help _him_ to kill someone in _his_ time. This perfect in every aspect creature was giving up her future to stay by his side. But for him it wasn't enough. He would never admit it to anyone, but he knew why he hated her school the most. Yes, apart from despising not being beside her, apart from not actually enjoying all that much that there were other males in his class… apart from all that there was something that made him fight her on this topic every time it came up, that made him 'accidentally' rip her textbooks in little pieces in more that one occasion.

The fear of losing her.

That feeling was the most terrifying that had ever crossed his soul. Just the idea of her leaving him for good after the mission made him sick. He would probably kill himself. No sense in living when there was no one who could make him want to do it. She asked him to live for himself, not for her, not for anyone else. And it made him want to do it. Years ago he wouldn't mind if there was no one who cared for him, but having tasted friendship and love InuYasha knew that he would never be able to come back to what he used to be before he met Kikyo, before he met Kagome…

So no matter what it cost him he would still fight this foe. Even it was selfish as hell, even it meant being 'sat' in a hole that he wouldn't be able to crawl from. It absolutely meant nothing! He would keep the girl by his side just because he was that much of a jerk. Just because his life without this sneaky wench would be so very much simpler, and it was his royal whim to make his own existence as complicated as it could get.

Meanwhile the girl in question stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

"Ugh, should've switched off the light before falling asleep, oh, and undressed myself too…" she looked up and saw InuYasha seated in her window frame with a strange expression on his face. "Hey, dog-boy, if you came here to take me back, you've got another thing coming! So you might as well go back."

"Kagome…"

"Eh? InuYasha, are you okay? You look… um… thoughtful" Kagome asked a bit worried.

"You have until tomorrow! And just because your mother insisted on it!" The hanyou snorted in response.

Kagome tilted her head to one side and smiled to herself _'Go mom!'_ "Ok, but now let me sleep. I've school tomorrow and I can't be late." She stood up from the bed and started taking off her socks, but then looked up at the strangely silent hanyou and frowned "Well?!"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to let me change?"

"Oh."

"Out. You can come back when I'm finished." InuYasha jumped up to the roof and waited patiently until the rustling of clothes had subsided. He then entered through the window once more. Kagome was already under covers.

"If you want…" Huge yawn "I can bring you an extra futon to lie down" The girl was rather sure that the hanyou would refuse. He very rarely slept in a horizontal position, InuYasha instead preferred to sit cross-legged on the floor leaning his back on a wall. Kagome always wondered if he was comfortable sleeping like that. It was a matter of habit, she supposed, or in his case, more likely a matter of past need. InuYasha used to sleep on trees (he even did it now once in a while) in order to protect himself, that explained the unusual pose.

Rather than answering Kagome, the half-demon climbed on her bed and seated himself beside her feet. Letting out a soft "Keh!" he shrugged off his haori and started pulling on the blanket that was covering the now stunned girl.

"Eh? Inu…Yasha? What are you doing?" No response was given as hanyou shrugged off his haori and covered Kagome's upper half with it. Then he used the blanket to make up for the shortness of the garment and tucked her legs in it. During this weird act the girl just stared at him mutely. What was one to say in a situation like this?

"Wha…?"

"Kagome, why to you have to go to school?"

"What? We've been through this, InuYasha! In THIS world you have to study to get a decent job! How do expect me to live here?!"

"I don't."

"Eh?'

"You won't be living here."

"Wh… What do you mean by that?" Kagome was starting to really freak out. What in the world was happening to him? She almost preferred the silent and sulky hanyou that had accompanied her for the last two weeks. Almost. "Don't just look at me like that, what did you mean?"

"I'm coming for you tomorrow at midday, I don't care if you're in school, I'm gonna get you back! 'Night." With that he was out of the window.

Kagome stared some time at the waving curtains then her pride and stubbornness hit her. "Oh no, you DON'T!" Putting on the first pair of shoes that she came across the girl ran down the stairs, out of the door and towards the well house. _'His ears are gonna get it! He'll remember that sit for a long time!' _

**A/N** Review!


	6. Enter the annoying voices

**Disclaimer: **Stupid Santa didn't bring him to me this year! Said I wasn't good enough… Obviously! Plus that he didn't fit my stoking… So anyway, boo-hoo, I don't own InuYasha. He belongs to R. Takahashi.

**A/N:** Ok, I'm sorry for the long delay. And I'm probably sorry for the uselessness of this chap. It's just that all my plot bunnies jumped out of the window and flushed themselves in the toilet when I didn't pass my math test. I'm really busy with my studies. And I really hope that once this semester is over (finals of January) I will be able to fish the plot bunnies back. In spite of the said above I hope that you will like this chap and leave some reviews. I won't be able to revise all the previous chaps to correct all the mistakes you so kindly pointed out in you reviews. Which reminds me… Thank you, KagomeCat, Feudal Teller of Tales, wj, InusDemoness, nindeoronra. It means a lot to me that you enjoy my story)

- Chapter 5 -

_+ Enter the Annoying Voices +_

Kagome scrambled across the bushes trying to find the path that she had always used to get to the village from the well. Unfortunately, whenever she was there at night she had InuYasha to guide her.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she finally started to recognize the trees around her. Kagome knew she wasn't far. Though that was just a small part of her 'journey'. If gods were kind to her InuYasha was sitting on the Goshinboku, if not… well… she preferred not to dwell on that possibility. It was hard enough trying to make her way in the darkness along a path she knew well, and Kagome didn't even begin to imagine what it would be like searching for the arrogant hanyou outside the village area.

But she was not about to give up. It seemed like their last night talk led to nothing. Sure, it was nice waking up in his arms, but the girl still couldn't get a grasp of what was in InuYasha's mind. First he's nice and caring, then he's stubborn and a jerk and after that he's all mysterious… _'Was he PMS-ing, or what?!'_

He had actually alarmed her quite a bit, when he said that he had to be there _for her_. As nice as it sounded at first, on second thought it in truth wasn't good. Was he really so devastated with Kikyou's death that the only reason he was keeping himself alive was because he couldn't leave her, Kagome, unprotected. It may have been even flattering if given another situation. But things being as they were, that declaration didn't bring any comfort to Kagome.

Another bush. And one more… A turn. Three trees growing too near to each other… She was close! At least she hoped so.

Finally emerging from the sea of vegetation, Kagome, found herself in a familiar clearing. She broke into a run towards the enormous tree in the middle. Even as she approached it, she knew it was useless, nobody was to be seen sitting on its wide branches. Kagome let out a tired half-sigh half-moan, but decided against returning back home. After all if he was allowed to be pig-headed then so was she!

So after a moment of thought the girl was making her way to the village. Fortunately the path there was clearer and didn't go through thick forest. Feeling impatient, Kagome opted to run instead of walking.

'_Yeah, impatient! My butt! Admit it you're just scared…'_

'_No!... no…'_

'_M-hm, riiight. That's why you are constantly looking around like crazy'_

'_That's called common sense!'_

'_By who?'_

'_By anyone, who knows, that feudal times at night are not the best place to be alone'_

'_Oh, but you still went here? Hurray for common sense!' _

'_Shut up! Who are you, anyway?'_

'_The voice in your head that annoys you?'_

'_I figured _that_ much out…'_

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

'_What in hell pushed me to do it?' _InuYasha was running through the forest not far from the well. The night embraced his every movement as he swiftly cut through the darkness jumping from branch to branch. His fast motions wouldn't have been perceived be a mere mortal, the only things that betrayed his presence was the whoosh of air and the soft rustle of leaves that the hanyou left on his wake.

A single bolt of silver and red. That was how he liked it. That was what calmed him. Whenever InuYasha felt restless, anxious, angry, happy or whatever strong feeling might have decided to take residence in his heart, he would go out in the wild and run. Run as if the hell hounds were pursuing him.

Run.

It gave him a feeling of freedom and peace. He knew that Kagome and the others though that he liked to sit on top of the Goshinboku and meditate…

"Keh!"

Well… that wasn't completely untrue, but still, the only thing that could cope with his stress was this. This feeling of air currents twirling round him, messing and entwining his long hair, softly caressing his sensitive ears and hot skin. Those were the moments when InuYasha most regretted that he was only a half-demon. Were he a pure inu-youkai he would have transformed into his true form, a great dog, and become one with the nature as a rightful part of it…

But right now his thoughts were far from delightful musings, for they were rather centered on a certain very stubborn girl and his own very untypical behavior. What he did in Kagome's time, he did solely out of instinct. Not some primal animal instinct. If that were the case… well let's just say that their relationship would've never been the same. No. It was the warm feeling in his heart at the sight of Kagome clad in something that belonged to him that possessed the hanyou to behave as he did.

It always amazed him how she seemed to fit in anything that was related to him. His time, his life, his clothes and… his arms. When he held her it was as if he were holding the most precious and delicate thing in the world. Granted, that 'delicate thing' was able to make a real pretty InuYasha-shaped hole in the ground with a single word. But… but… she was so small, so weak in comparison to him. Even him not being as tall as his brother, nor were his muscles as bulky as those of some demons, Kagome was still so petite.

Once, he remembered, they measured their palms. For no reason whatsoever. It was just a nice day, and they were waiting in a flowery meadow for Sango and Miroku to bring them provisions from a village nearby. At first they all wanted to go together, but the monk offered that it would be better if the townspeople didn't see the youkai. Since they weren't staying there for the night it would've been more trouble than it was worth explaining to the villagers that Shippo, Kirara and mostly InuYasha wouldn't bring them any harm.

So they waited. The kitsune was off somewhere with the fire-cat, thus leaving the couple alone to enjoy the lazy pacing clouds. It came out of nowhere, really. Kagome tried to stand up but stumbled back. Of course InuYasha was there for her. He caught one of her hands and put a free arm around her waist. That was when he noticed it. When the girl finally relaxed in his arms and smiled gratefully at her 'savior' the hanyou wasn't looking at her face at all. Nor was he wearing his usual grumpy expression, and no bitter words were leaving his lips.

His eyes were fixed on where their hands were joined.

So strange, and so foreign. He had held her dozens of times before, but he had never stopped to compare them… Sure he knew she was weaker and smaller, but never had he actually _felt_ it.

He opened his palm and she mirrored him. Her eyes were curiously studying the hanyou's face. But InuYasha didn't notice it. He was still trying to grasp all the feelings that were surging in his heart.

Kagome's hand, so fragile, almost perfectly fit in his palm, fingers and all.

For some reason he couldn't understand, he held the memory of this day very dear. It was as if that day had shown him something very important, something…

Whatever it was, it seemed that now was the moment to try and understand it.

'She must be freaked out, by now…' InuYasha smiled. 'Kagome'll sit my ass into next week when I come for her. Ouch…'

'_You know you deserve it'_

'_Like hell! What did _I_ do? _She_ was the one with the stupid questions!'_

'_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!'_

'_Hey! What is that supposed to mean?'_

'_You know, for a guy who's promised to protect the most stubborn girl in the world, you've just made a fatal mistake'_

'_Huh?'_

'_What would you have done if you were her?'_

'_Keh! I'd've stayed at home and waited for the smart hanyou to get me back, where I belong!'_

'_Riiiight. And now tell me something that I won't have to laugh at.'_

'_She's come here, hasn't she?'_

'_Hey, you _can_ be smart!'_

As that thought run through his mind the hanyou sprung towards the well. His heart was beating rapidly. The foolish girl must have already lost herself. Fortunately she wasn't fast enough to get lost too far; still, the thought of Kagome being alone in the woods wasn't very calming. '_Why? WHY haven't I thought of it earlier!?_'

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

Kagome was losing hope. It's been an hour already and she hadn't caught a trace of InuYasha. Not that it was surprising. Was she really expecting to find anything in a forest at night? Damn her stubbornness! And damn InuYasha and his strange behavior!

Why did it have to be so difficult? Couldn't everything just get back to normal? The hanyou – a jerk and a grumpy and she… well whatever she had been then, it was way better than what she was now. At least a month ago she knew how to react to InuYasha's actions. Now… Kagome didn't understand his motivations and didn't know when to stay quiet and when ask him to stop or just send him flat to the ground. For all she knew, his actions in her room could have been some weird dog-demon ritual and she might have deeply hurt him by starting asking questions. On the other hand…who wouldn't? You're lying in your bed, and suddenly a hanyou pulls your blanket down and covers you with his own haori…

'_Oh the haori..._' The girl thought with desperation. In a hurry she left the darn thing in her bed, and considering that she really was starting to freeze, that definitely hadn't been the wisest of decisions.

Suddenly her foot slid on wet foliage and the girl went straight to the ground.

"Uh! Ouch… Damn leafs!" Kagome scrambled to her feet once more rubbing a sore spot on her backside. "Ok! That's it! I'm going home!" She screamed her overused phrase into the forest. _'Yeah, well, now I just have to figure out how to do it.'_ But fortunately the salvation came before she could try and attempt another 'comfortable' trip through the non-too-friendly forest.

"Keh! No, you're not, wench! What were you thinking?" Oddly enough in spite of the tone the comment itself was very warming, not the meaning though… It was always nice to hear his voice, especially in a situation like that.

"InuYasha, I found you!" Kagome was all but beaming, but in response she just got a smirk.

"_I_ found _you_, it's more like it." The hanyou said and then quickly looked down adding, "Not that I was looking. You just got lucky, wench, that I was the one to stumble upon you, not some stinky and hungry youkai." Seeing that the girl was about to protest, he leaped towards her and rapidly hoisted her on his back.

He then began to run. InuYasha felt Kagome tighten her grip on his clothes. It was strange that she hadn't sat him by now, not that he was complaining. The hanyou imagined that the girl was just too scared to argue with him. Well, he wouldn't blame it on himself though! Nobody forced her to come here.

'_But you knew she'd come'_

'_Keh!' _

Eventually Kagome broke his train of thought.

"Um, InuYasha, where are we going?"

"This is one stupid question, wench!" He huffed at her. "We're going to the old hag's."

"But you let me stay in my time until midday tomorrow"

"Yeah, and _you_ came here, seeking for me." Kagome couldn't see his face, but she could bet anything that he was grinning. "That, in my book, means that you prefer to stay here…" suddenly his voice dropped a few levels and Kagome had to lean closer to her him whisper. "…with me."

"But.."

"No 'buts' you had your chance and you blew it. Now you're staying here and we're setting off tomorrow!"

"InuYasha…"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"InuYasha!!"

"I said stuff it, wench." The hanyou gave a final leap and landed carefully on the ground in front of Kaede's hut. He was considering whether to sleep on the roof alone or take Kagome with him, but the girl in question didn't give him time to finish his internal debate, as she rather abruptly smashed his 'thinking' organ into the ground. Face first.

"Sit!" Kagome was breathing heavily. Her arms went straight along her body and her hands were tightly fisted. Her midnight hair was very messed up and needed a good long combing. Kagome's eyes were shooting lightenings, daggers and whatever sharp and pain-causing objects one could imagine.

She was mad.

Real mad.

No good.

InuYasha decided against listening to his inner, obviously smarter voice, and spat out his trade mark sitting phrase. "What the fuck was that for, bitch?"

Oh-oh.

"InuYasha…" His name was pronounced very slowly, the hanyou even had the time to think about numerous out-comings of the situations – non of them very pleasant – before the girl continued. "Look at me. Don't you see something missing?"

"What?"

"My clothes, BAKA! Do you want me to travel on my PJs?" The hanyou blinked. '_That's right she was wearing that funny pink outfit'._ "And don't you miss something else?"

InuYasha, pulled his lips tightly together and mumbled. "Ramen?"

"Oh! You… YOU! ARGH!!! Yes! Ramen it's what's missing along with my pack, _and_ medicine, _and_ food, _and_ my bow, and my ARROWS!! So you're taking me home whether you like it or not. Because otherwise the next 's' will break your big tough hanyou back!"

"Give me a break here! I didn't know you left that monstrosity there!" InuYasha wasn't really in a good mood himself. _'Who does she think she is?! First she comes here alone – I save her sorry ass. She wants to go back - I obviously refuse. She sits me and then threatens me! Well she's got hell to pay!' _"And you can go naked, for all _I _care! I'm not taking you home"

'_Ok, that was just on principle, but still… Kagome traveling naked… Oh!'_

'_Focus, please. Think with your bigger head, if you don't mind! You know what she's going to do now, don't you?'_

'_Sit me?'_

'_That too.'_

'_She's going to go on her own?'_

'_Uh-huh! Bingo!'_

Sure enough, by the time InuYasha came out of his nirvana, Kagome was already finishing.

"…. by my self! Sit!"

Wham!

'_Right, be attentive when she sits you. But don't even listen when she's trying to tell you something important.'_

'_Can it, will ya?'_

When the hanyou was able to finally lift his head, he was greeted with the sight of swaying round hips disappearing in the bushes.


	7. A futile encounter

**Disclaimer: **So what!? Even if I don't own InuYasha! Even if Rumiko Takahashi does! I still rule the world! Be afraid! Mwahaha!

**A/N:** Well I'm through with my exams! YAY! Though I only got A for my English. But I'm still happy! Screw Math!! Long live First Foreign Language and Professional Communication!! dances happily

So, anyway, here's the next chapter. I had to spend a couple of hours on Wikipedia to get the first part right. I must say, Sesshy's Tenseiga is rather boring! Having only the Meidou Whatsit and the healing attack. So I added some more, they're not named, consider them something like power waves or whatever… It's not crucial for the plot

Ok, Enjoy and review!

- Chapter 6 -

_+ A Futile Encounter + _

Lord Sesshomaru was standing on the top of a rocky cliff. His impeccably white robes were flowing around his tall frame. The youkai lifted his one hand and ran the slender clawed fingers through his silver mane. He could sense something was near. Something that was not very pleasant. Something… that reeked of Naraku. And that stench ran throughout his very being. Sesshomaru was trying to feel it with every part of his body, to understand it better.

He had left the rest of his party behind. He needed to be alone, when he met Naraku's incarnation. Yes, he was sure of it, whatever it was that was approaching; it could not be the hanyou himself. Nevertheless, the youkai wasn't able to grasp the reason of the strong aura surrounding the would-be-guest. It was weaker than Naraku's but definitely more powerful than any of his offspring could conjure. Either Naraku had created a completely new creature, or he gave some kind of amplifier to a former one.

It had been a good decision to face the hanyou's incarnation alone. Sesshomaru couldn't afford putting Rin's life in danger anymore. He used to think himself invincible, not even death could have brought him to his knees. Who would have thought that a mere human child would make him kneel over her lifeless body and suffer? Suffer more than he ever did. The great Lord never thought that such kind of pain could ever overtake him. Not even when InuYasha cut his hand off, did Sesshomaru feel that broken.

Even several weeks after his visit to his mother, the youkai caught himself searching for Rin every time she ran out of his sight. Even if his acute nose told him, that the child was near and well, Sesshomaru only relaxed when he actually saw her running happily towards him with a bunch of some unnamed flowers in her hands. She would lose half of then on her way, and her short feet would stumble a bit, but she would always reach her goal, and send her warm smile at the tai-youkai. He didn't understand why it affected him so much, nor did he care. This feeling didn't dull any of his skills or sensations, if anything, it only made them keener.

The tai-youkai inhaled again. Now the smell of miasma was much stronger.

Soon.

Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga out and crouched a tiniest bit. No one would have noticed the minor change in his stance. But the electric tension in his muscles would pay off, once the enemy was in sight. All the remaining thoughts of the girl were dismissed and forgotten, clearing his head of anything that had nothing to do with what the youkai was about to face.

Yes. It was near. Soon. Very soon.

As if an answer to his thoughts the clouds began to crowd over his head. Seconds later he saw a short figure emerge from them in a transparent pink bubble.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth once the scent told him all he needed to know. "Byakuya…" The tai- youkai had no doubts about the reasons of the visit. The boy. Naraku wanted the jewel shard in Kohaku's back. It may be the only one missing for the hanyou to complete the whole Shikon no Tama. If that was so, Sesshomaru knew that, if Naraku were to get what he wanted, his power – which was great, as it was – would increase immensely! As any other artifact, parts of the Jewel were very precious, many of them – even more, but if the Jewel was complete… Oh, its might could not be compared to whatever number of shards. When at least one was missing, Naraku would not be able to uncover the true potential of the Gem.

It was strange, though, that Byakuya had come after him, Sesshomaru, when he was bound to notice that the brat was missing. Of course, the youkai made sure that no one would be able to smell the rest of his group out, leaving them under the protection of a barrier deep, deep in the forest.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru." Byakuya's voice was soft and calm. Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer. Instead he leapt into the air and swung his sword at the rosy orb. As expected, that didn't damage the protecting bubble in the least, but Sesshomaru got his message across loud and clear: there would be no threats and talks in vain.

Byakuya laughed dryly. "There is no need to be so aggressive, Lord Sesshomaru. I merely wish to talk to you."

"I care not for what you have to tell me." The youkai was standing tall and rigid. His hand was slightly raised and tilted back, obviously prepared for another deadly blow. Byakuya decided not to temp his luck and floated up into the air, where he began to spin around the standing youkai. Every moment, in the place where the barrier had been, appeared a new one. An identical copy of the circumference and its owner inside. _'He's creating doubles of himself'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Very good ones. They even mimic the scent_._ This shall be interesting_' "How very astute, creature. However, it is not going to help you save your life."

Byakuya watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _'I have to think fast. He won't hesitate to kill me. What I need is to understand where the last shard is.'_ The demon had to break his train of thoughts to avoid being crashed by a powerful attack that his opponent had thrown at him. It seemed that the tai-youkai decided to attack all the illusions instead of looking for the right one. Byakuya drew his lotus flower and moments later there was a big cloud of miasma right below his feet.

The dark air was so thick that it almost seemed liquid. Sesshomaru chocked when he tried to take a breath. He could not smell, he could not see and he was sure that Naraku's brat was smart enough not to move so there was no possibility for the lord to hear his opponent. All he had to rely on was his intuition and battle skill. Not little… If you are Sesshomaru, that it. The youkai tensed when a voice cut through the caustic waves of shouki.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?" The comment was dripping with sarcasm. "You should have let me talk when I offered you such opportunity. I might have spared your life. This concentrated miasma is too much even for a tai-youkai like you." Sesshomaru heard a faint whoosh of air above him. So the brat was descending…

A very low gnash of metal… _'Apparently I gave him too much credit.'_ An ominous smile snaked on Sesshomaru's lips. _'The sound will lead me.'_

"Now tell me, where did you hide the one, who carries the last part of the Jewel?" Byakuya's voice was ringing all around. Was he moving that fast? Or he was just creating another illusion. Of his voice now, it seemed. _'No matter. I will deal with him either way.'_ The youkai leaped up, trying to avoid the toxic cloud, but found that there was a pink half-sphere surrounding it. _'A barrier?'_ "Sesshomaru, your time is running out! Your body can live without air only so long. What's the use of wasting your life for sake of a mere human?"

A loud crash sounded through the mountains. Byakuya looked down, what he saw didn't please in the least. The purple veil was quickly disappearing, as if it were being sucked out. Right in the middle there was Sesshomaru. His bored eyes were watching the miasma vanish in the crescent-moon shaped portal.

"The Meidou Zangetsuha" Byakuya mused. _'Very smart, Lord Sesshomaru, very smart'_

Once the last drop of the poisonous aura had ebbed, the barrier blinked and faded away. There was no smile in the youkai's face anymore, but the cold mask that replaced it was all but cracking and screeching with arrogance when Sesshomaru said "Indeed, there isn't." With that he lifted his sword to take another swing at Byakuya, but the demon was already in the air, mounting his origami.

Lord Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and walked away.

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

InuYasha was getting really tired of these games. More so, his head was starting to spin from all those time-travels.

They went to her time. She got mad.

He left. She got mad.

Chased after him. Got lost in the middle of the forest. He found her. She got mad. Again.

Left. Got lost – who would have doubted it? He found her. She got mad – see trend here?

He carried her home. She was still mad!

Now the hanyou was sitting on Kagome's bed and waiting for the girl to come out of the shower. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. But at least he got to put some sense into the wench's head. They were going lo leave tomorrow at midday, and because they had spent the better part of the night running around, they had only a few hours to sleep. _'Which means'_, the hanyou thought with glee _'that school is out of question. InuYasha – 1, wench – 0.'_ Maybe that night hadn't been that bad, after all.

The boy scowled at a pillow. Still, what was that, that had possessed him to cover her with his haori? Try as he might, the hanyou just couldn't get his head around it, and what was worse he knew for a fact that he would do it again. It just felt right somehow. _'Well screw it, if she is able to put up with my other… um … habits, she may as well start learning to live with one more, 'cause she ain't leaving my sight for nothing.' _At that a pout appeared on his face _'She has to smell like me, so that no one will touch her'_

'_That's bullshit, you know that right? Humans can't smell you on her, and for powerful youkai your half-breed smell is an extra reason to slice her up real nice.'_

'_They can sniff me on her just as well! Even if I don't sleep with her. NEAR her! I meant _near_ her.'_

'_Keh! Yeah, but you _want_ her to smell of you.'_

'_For her protection!'_

'_We've already discussed that, didn't we?'_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely missed it when the girl entered the room. "Um, InuYasha?" The hanyou jerked up his head. "What's wrong with you? You look as if you were having some inner debate, or something, with your expressions changing like that for no reason…"

The hanyou almost rolled his eyes at that. _'You don't know the half of it'_.

Kagome had arrived just in time to see the hanyou begin to pout, torturing an unfortunate pink pillow with his claws. She smiled to herself. _'Does he even know, how cute he looks when he does that?'_ Deciding that the reason for the half-demon's stuck out lip was her prolonged shower, she was about to say something… But then, unexpectedly, InuYasha raised his eyebrow and scoffed. A low growl and a show of a pair of two very sharp canines followed it. Kagome stood there, not knowing whether to laugh, or snap the hanyou out of his reverie. Watching his expression change a couple of more times she decided on the latter.

"Nothing's wrong with me, wench!" He snapped and motioned his hand towards the bed. "Go to sleep, will ya? You're not taking a nap on my back tomorrow. I need you wide awake, to feel the bastard's shard."

Kagome decided not to press the matter and climbed on her bed, flipping the light switcher off on her way. She was about to close her eyes, but then noticed that InuYasha, it seemed, wasn't planning on falling asleep any time soon. In fact he was standing in the middle of the room and looking at her. His expression pensive and arms crossed as his ears were tweaking rhythmically.

"Inu… Yasha? Aren't you going to sleep?" The hanyou heard the tentatively asked question, but chose to ignore it, since he was busy solving yet another problem.

'_So… how do I pull this off?'_

'_Keh, like always! Just do it, and then answer the questions. On second thought, just do it. Period.'_

'_Right.'_

With that InuYasha approached the bed, and snatched his hands under Kagome's body. The girl gave a yelp of surprise, which he paid no attention to, and promptly lifted her from the bed. That done the half-demon seated himself where she was just lying and placed her on his lap, twisting the girl a bit so that her legs were stretched parallel to his. InuYasha turned and fluffed the pillow behind him and leaned back. Kagome was staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers but he still didn't give any sign of acknowledgment, and pulled the tucked in part of his red haori from his pants, draping it around her. It was difficult it keep ignoring the girl's questioning glances and surprised moans when he bent to haul the blanket over them, but he managed well and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Kagome pushed herself up putting her hand on his chest for support as she turned in his embrace to be able to see his face. And though he looked asleep, she knew better. She kept watching him for a while, in case he decided to be a man…or whatever… and explain things himself, without her having to ask. No such luck. He just lay there breathing peacefully, though Kagome could feel his heart beating rapidly under her right hand. So, he was trying to get away with it, huh?

"InuYasha…"

"Sleep, wench!"

The girl frowned at him. His beating became more erratic. _'He's afraid…'_ she realized. It didn't matter why he did this, but he was afraid that she would refuse him. Kagome smiled. That special smile that was secret, the one that was reserved only for him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

InuYasha couldn't believe his luck. She didn't push it! She just let it slip. And she actually accepted his touch. Not that he ever doubted it. Kagome had always trusted him. Had always been by his side him. She had never flinched at his nearness. It seemed that she rather enjoyed such kind of closeness with him. Even knowing all that, InuYasha was about to jump from joy when the girl relaxed in his embrace. But, sure enough, his happiness didn't last long.

"InuYasha?" She muttered softly.

'_Stick to the plan, stick to the plan…'_ his head chanted. InuYasha's mind was all fuzzy from the warmth of her body so near his, so he decided not to be original. "Sleep, wench!"

However Kagome didn't seem to collaborate. She ignored his request and said. "Can I ask you a question?" Under her ear his heart was thundering like a mad drum. She grinned, while a single happy tear slipped from her cheek and left a wet mark on the hanyou's inner haori. That seemed to only encourage his heart into a crazier rhythm.

'_Was that a tear?'_

'_No, she's content, can't you feel it. Questions always have some catch in them! Do. Not. Screw. It.'_

'_Ok, no smart questions means no stupid answers. Got it.'_

"InuYasha?" Her voice was barely a whisper. He wouldn't have heard it, were he a simple human. _'The plan! The plan!'_ Like a mantra he repeated to himself. But his resolution was melting swiftly.

"What, Kagome?" He hissed trying to sound annoyed. He heard her intake of breath. _'I did it, didn't I?'_

"Never mind, you already answered it." She wrapped her hands around his torso and pressed herself more into the warmth of his embrace. "'Night, InuYasha."

**A/N: **Special thanks to InusDemoness for her support and recommendation!


	8. On the road again

**Disclaimer: **Believe me, if I owed InuYasha there would be no Kikyou, no Naraku and probably no Kagome… Oh, hell there'd be just me, Yash, Sess and a king sized bed with a heluva big tray of food beside it. And _nothing_ else… Ah! But since Rumiko Takahashi owns him, no fun for me! cries

**A/N:** Well, I have some great news: I have a beta!!! YAY! That means that there will be much less (if any) mistakes in my story! Double YAY! This amazing person who volunteered herself for this ungodly task is Smallflower. I express my deepest gratitude to her! Plus it flatters me that someone might have liked the story enough to offer me help. dances happily.

Aaaaanyway, here you have the next chap. I hope you enjoy it! Now that it has been beta-ed, there will be nothing distracting you. still can't get over the fact that she's got a beta

- Chapter 7 -

_+ On the road again… +_

They set off around midnight, as was planned. Thankfully, there was no rain this time though the sky was still overcast with heavy clouds, that didn't look very reassuring. It seemed as if there was a huge bucket of water clinging above them which, with a minor shake, would turn and spill the nine hells over them. Not appealing.

However, in spite of the wet menace, the group parted from Kaede's village in good spirits. It was nice to be back to the routine they were all accustomed to. It was nice not to be worrying about a dear friend, who might snap and go berserk or, what would be worse, just sit in the middle of the road and die of sorrow. InuYasha was still more pensive than usual. The frown was deeper and his eyes more distant, but at least they didn't hold the pure hatred, rage and despair they had been burdened with lately. It now seemed that the hanyou came to peace with everything that had happened. And even if it still wounded his heart profoundly, he wasn't about to give up hope.

Indeed, that was true. What his friends suspected wasn't just a false guess; InuYasha was planning on surviving the battle with Naraku no matter what. He had found a reason for him to make that decision: Kagome. He had to be there for her and, to tell the truth, he really wanted it to be this way. He wanted her to need him. It was the last threat of reason that held him from sending everything straight to hell and go alone to dig out Naraku from whatever hole he'd crawled into. Go and die if necessary, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave her to deal with the consequences of his actions. He knew how devastated she would be, should anything happen to him.

No, it wasn't his arrogant side speaking. It wasn't his ego either. It was a fact. Just like the fact that the sky is blue and the grass is green. It's been time since InuYasha stopped doubting Kagome's friendship and love. Yes, love. He knew she loved him. It's not like it wasn't obvious, too. Well, as far as her love could be considered some deeper kind of friendship. What they had was something very different from what he had had with Kikyo, and it was definitely different from what they had with Miroku and Sango. The dilemma being, that if it was obvious that they cared for each other more than for any other member of their group, how did his relationship with Kagome differ from that he had with the dead miko? InuYasha knew that they had nothing in common, but still it was impossible for him to draw the line that …

'_I need help!'_ He whined to himself.

'_Forget about that stuff. Look, the thing's easy. You keep her alive; you stay alive; she's happy because you live and you're happy because she's happy and just as alive! Got that?'_

'_I need _real_ help!'_

The hanyou looked around to see if anyone had noticed his preoccupation, but it seemed that everybody was pretty much in la-la land too. Except Kagome, who was carrying Shippo in her embrace and trying to explain him something about 'too much sweets' and some other odd word. 'K-a-ree-es', was it? The hanyou scoffed, Kagome's world had the stupidest words he'd ever heard of.

InuYasha took a deep breath, but yet again it didn't bring him any joy. No trace of Naraku. Just the smell of fading nature hugged his senses. The autumn was reaching its peak. Soon the winds would become much fiercer and colder and, if they were just that lucky, it may snow in a couple of months. That would slow their journey even more. Even if not taking into consideration that rain washes away the scents, the days would become shorter, thus forcing them to stop earlier for the night and set off later.

"Keh!" The hanyou let out. _'We don't even know where to search for the bastard! He's hiding himself pretty damn good! Son of a…'_ InuYasha began a low growl deep in his throat, and clenched his fists, almost drawing blood. _'How are we supposed to find him?! It'll take way too much time to criss-cross the island in all directions. He couldn't have possibly gone to the continent, could he? Or vanished at all?' _The half-demon was rather abruptly cut out from his thoughts by a very energetic ball of fur that had launched itself on his shoulder and was now pulling on a sensitive ear, trying to get the hanyou's attention.

"Oi, brat, what's the big idea!? Get off me now!" InuYasha spat grabbing Shippou's furry tail and lifting the kit to the eye level. The hanyou frowned. "Don't. Ever. Touch. My ears. Again." He ignored Kagome's soft giggle and continued. "Whacha' want?"

"Lemme go!" The kitsune twisted in InuYasha's hold "I just wanted to ask when we were going to stop for lunch, but you were staring at Kagome's skirt so intently, that I had to snap you out of…" Shippou's tirade faded away as he watched the hanyou's face color change a couple of times. First into a very-ripe-tomato red and then into a not-any-less-ripe-eggplant purple. And while the first option meant that InuYasha was pretty embarrassed – a very amusing issue, in fact - the second stated very clearly that the half-demon was also pissed beyond belief. And _that_ wasn't a flowery perspective for the poor kit. Nuh-huh. Not at all. So Shippou started to wriggle madly from the strong hand holding him, while smoke started to come from InuYasha's ears. It seemed that with every passing second he was getting even more livid.

'_Th-The fucking brat! He's SO dead. I'm fuckin' gonna string him on Tetsaiga.'_ His breath was coming in raging pants. And his face so close to Shippou's that he could see his wild reflection in the kitsune's wide green orbs. _'My gaze MAY have been fixed on her skirt, but I sure as hell wasn't staring!!'_

'_Right, you keep telling yourself that…'_

'_Shut up! What kind of pervert thinks of Naraku and stares at Kagome's ass at the same time?!'_

'_Your kind.' _The voice supplied.

'_Fuck you! If I'm going down, I'm taking the brat with me!!'_

'_Oh, so you _do _admit that you were staring?'_

The hanyou decided that it was smarter not to answer.

"Any last words, runt?" InuYasha roared.

"Why, InuYasha, I didn't know that you had it in you!" Miroku and Sango had apparently caught up and now were highly enjoying the free show. It seemed that the monk was happy to finally find someone who'd share his religion… and it wasn't Buddhism.

"Shove it, bouzu! I wasn't!!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!"

The half-demon growled _'Not again… Wait, what?'_ "Shippou…" he snarled.

"Shippou, as much as I admire your courage and the fact that you practically stole the tirade from my own mouth, I do believe that you are not in a condition to offer such… um… remarks." Miroku said from, what he thought, was a safe distance.

"I have _two_ hands, Miroku!" Uh-oh. The monk felt a tiny sweat drop on his temple, but thankfully was quick enough to come up with a reasonable and, what's more important, safety-providing answer.

"But then you won't have a…um…'punishing tool'" He softly sang.

"You're a coward, you know that?" Sango mumbled in his ear.

"Don't worry bouzu! I'll just bang your heads together." InuYasha suggested menacingly. "It's almost better than a third arm!" He continued.

"Oh, in that case, I pray Buddha to leave your hand as free as it is now." Miroku lifted an open palm in front of his face and bowed.

"Keh, thought so." The hanyou turned his attention back to the kitsune. "As for you…"

"InuYasha let him go." Kagome finally interfered, much to Shippou's relief. "He didn't do anything, you know."

"Like hell…" InuYasha started to protest but then he noticed a faint blush that was sweetly tainting the girl's cheeks and decided to let it slip. _'What is _she_ embarrassed for?'_

'_Hellooo!'_

'_Right, the skirt comment…'_

Kagome could comprehend the half-demon's inner debate. It was easy to understand his rage – Shippou _was_ pushing it. The small kitsune knew exactly where InuYasha's buttons were situated and didn't ever hesitate to push them. Granted, every other bump on the kit's head was worth a 'sit', even if he was at fault, but InuYasha, being older, should act more mature and… Then again, she reasoned, InuYasha's understanding of the word 'mature' would've made its inventor hang himself from the tallest branch of the Goshinboku.

Kagome actually expected InuYasha to ignore her request and try to leave a couple of huge bumps on the kit's head, just like he always did. That is why she was genuinely surprised, when instead of arguing; the half-demon planted Shippou on Kagome's shoulder and resumed walking.

When he realized that no one was following him, the hanyou yelled, "Come on! We ain't got no time to lose!" Everyone hurried up to reach him.

Meanwhile Shippou decided no to tempt his fate any further (at least not_ much_ further) and with a "you big bad meanie" thrown in the direction of the half-demon, the kit leaped from Kagome's shoulder to a more safe one, namely Miroku's, since the monk preferred Sango's company. Unlike Kagome, who now seemed to be catching up with one very annoyed InuYasha.

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

Kagome approached the hanyou but he made no sign of acknowledgement.

"Um, InuYasha?" The girl asked tentatively.

"What?" Was the harsh response.

"Thank you?" She offered.

"Is that a question? And for what?" InuYasha didn't spare her a glance nor did he even turn his head.

'_Sometimes he looks and acts just like his brother… a 'cold bastard''_ "Well, it's gratitude, for not making a scene." Kagome huffed.

"Gee, thanks!"

Kagome was getting tired of this. "Well, you're welcome!" She spat.

"Don't you yell at me, wench, I didn't do nothing and you're making my ears hurt!"

"I'm _not_ yelling, and I'm _glad_ that they hurt!" Kagome could practically feet the anger filling her body.

_That_ got him to turn to her. "Like hell, you're not yelling!" He returned "I think there's a dead guy three miles away, who hasn't risen from his grave yet. Maybe HE hasn't heard you, but I fucking did! So if you've got something important to say, say it. If not, shut the hell up and keep your ass moving, 'cause I ain't in the mood to carrying loud wenches!"

'_Stupid! You know you like carrying her, and now you're just in for a nice big fat 'sit'!'_

'_Fuck off!'_

The girl gaped at him for a couple of seconds before exploding in a fierce "FINE!!" and stomping rapidly ahead of the group. InuYasha lingered a couple of minutes behind her, taking deep breaths to calm himself, and then with a suffering sigh sped a bit to be able to fall in step with Kagome. Her pace was furious and swift; her hands were curled in fists waving frigidly in time with her stride; the brows almost connected at the base of her small nose, and her usually full lips were reduced to a thin tight line.

"I-I wasn't, you know?" He uttered.

Kagome slowed her step and looked at him confused. She was still mad, he knew.

"What?"

"I mean, I wasn't staring at your skirt…" InuYasha mumbled. He could see Kagome's brows slowly rise and her mouth twitch, undoubtedly ready to grow in a toothy smile and probably some of her melodious laughter.

'_Amusing?! As in she finds this fuckin' FUNNY?!'_

'_Ah, women…'_

Kagome was actually about to fall on the floor from the laughing fit that was bursting her from the inside. The whole image was just too adorable and so unlike InuYasha! The only thing that differentiated him from some embarrassed character from one of those mangas she used to read was that he wasn't drawing circles on the ground with his toe. Well, he might as well have been.

"Oi, wench! What's so funny?"

"You." She answered simply, and returned her gaze to the road before her. InuYasha decided that they had had enough discussion for the time being. Bearing in mind that he hadn't been 'sat' even once, the hanyou considered it a won battle, so he let the comment slip and continued walking beside the girl.

Suddenly he noticed that, that Kagome had stopped walking altogether and narrowed her eyes as if trying to make something out in the overcast sky, her smile had disappeared and instead was replaced with a very deep frown. Before he had time to ask, what was going on, she muttered.

"Shikon shards…" As if having only realized what she had just said, Kagome turned to InuYasha with very wide eyes and clung to his sleeve. "InuYasha, there's a huge shard approaching very fast from that direction!" She pointed at the sky.

"Stay back, Kagome, this could only mean…"

"Naraku." Sango finished.

"But don't you think it's strange that none of us can feel any youki, nor any trace of miasma?" Miroku asked concerned. He was leaning on his staff, but kept a hand on InuYasha's shoulder; A silent way to tell the hanyou to calm down and define the situation before rushing into things that could bring very unpleasant and irreversible consequences. "Kagome, are you sure about the shards? Could it be something else with great spiritual powers? Like another miko or something?"

"No, Miroku, I'm sure. It's the Jewel. No doubts in that." Her voice was confident but very soft none the less. _'Why would Naraku choose to appear _now_, of all times? Then again, how is now any different from tomorrow?' _"InuYasha, can you smell anything at all?"

"No. Nothing." _'What's the bastard scheming, anyway?'_

"Well, we've got to be prepared." The monk reasoned. "Kagome, how far is it? Sango, you've got to chan…" His sentence was caught off, when he saw the slayer already clothed in her battle armor and a transformed Kirara lowly growling at her side. _'When did she…? Oh, another show that I've missed… No! Focus!'_ "Never mind."

"It's really close… There!"

Everyone turned to where the miko was signaling. There, among heavy grey clouds there was something floating swiftly across the sky.

"That doesn't look like Naraku to me." Shippo peeped in.

"Keh, that's 'cause it's not him!" InuYasha bared his fangs a growled. He pulled Tetsaiga out of its scabbard and bent his knees in a defensive stance. "That's Byakuya." He hissed, "And the fucker's MINE!"

With that InuYasha jumped ran towards the silhouette.

"InuYasha, wait!" Kagome cried, and was about to follow him, but Sango's hand stilled her.

"Don't, Kagome. You can't keep up with him!" The slayer reasoned.

"But, we can't let him go alone!"

"Of course not!" Sango replied. "Let's use Kirara. She probably won't be able to keep up with Byakuya with three passengers, but we could at least get within a shot's distance."

Kagome nodded and rushed to climb up the cat after Sango.

"Shippou, stay here!" Miroku shouted as he followed the girls' suit.

"Y-you won't leave me guys, will you?" The kit asked.

Kagome tried her best to smile warmly and replied. "Don't worry Shippou, well come for you as soon as we kick the guy's butt." _'InuYasha, hold on! We're coming… Baka, why'd you have to leave me here?'_

Kirara soared into the skies, with a roar.

+ - + - + - + - +- + - + - + - + - + - +

**A/N:** Now I want to thank all those, who reviewed. Thank you guys! It really helps!

InusDemoness – Don't let him hear you say that he's cute! Lol! Thank you.

Nomina – Thanks a lot! I'm the only one in my group who got an A, which makes it so much joyful!

pilar – Thanks, I'm really trying to keep everyone in character, I'm glad I'm managing so far

madmiko – Lol, yes, he _is_ a male, after all! It would also be helpful if he knew just _what_ he was feeling. And what to do with it)))

moussajinx – Thank you very much, I'll try to update as often as possible, but real life happens) I really wish it didn't! lol!


	9. To be a tree

**Disclaimer:** I own him… Not! InuYasha belongs to Maloy…not! Meh… yeah, ok, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, whacha gonna do?

**A/N:** I'M REALLY SORRY. My muse died somewhere… couldn't find her until three days ago. But now she's full of life and energy so I hope that the next chap, won't take nearly as long. Thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy!

- Chapter 8 -

_+ To be a tree + _

InuYasha's brows met in a deep frown. Byakuya's apparition had alarmed him greatly. Why couldn't he smell the incarnation, but Kagome could feel the jewel? Usually Naraku's barrier wouldn't let anything come through, be it the smell of miasma, youki or the aura of the Shikon. How was now any different?

'_Maybe the barrier had weakened somehow?'_ The hanyou thought as he ran towards the floating bubble. _'That would be the only way only the strongest of the three auras is able to seep though it.'_ He growled. _'It's almost as if this brat hadn't even come for us. He just had the bad luck to stumble upon us. He hadn't attacked. Why? He couldn't have possibly missed us, could he? Well, whatever the reason, this day won't be bright for him because I'll just make sure it'll be his last.'_ With that last delicious thought InuYasha leaped into the air unsheathing Tetsaiga in the process.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

'_Damn!'_ That has become a very frequent thought in Byakuya's head lately. First, the not very productive encounter with Sesshomaru, which, if anything, left him drained, and now the half-breed! Naraku had instructed him to stay away from the hanyou, and it was just a very cruel twist of fate to have run into his little group - Byakuya was so caught up in his grim thoughts that he failed to notice their auras.

Sesshomaru may have not been able to break his barrier but the youkai did manage to dent the level of its protection. And now the incarnation had serious problems maintaining what was left of its power since his own strength was diminishing just as fast. Byakuya knew that he couldn't return to Naraku – his master had already explained him the consequences of his failure, and those weren't very appealing – that meant that he would have to find a place to rest and to restore his weakened youki. But first he had to get rid of the annoying half-breed.

'_Damn!'_ Byakuya cursed again. He saw the hanyou approach him in gigantic leaps, and though InuYasha could jump pretty high, Byakuya was positive that he wouldn't be able to reach the flying origami.

His sword, however, was another matter altogether.

The youkai was not a fool; he certainly didn't want to engage a fight with anyone who wielded Tetsaiga; much less somebody like InuYasha. The half-breed probably seconded his deadly brother in power, but he definitely was not an opponent to be taken lightly.

'_Well, let's see which of the brothers is smarter.' _ His mind settled, Byakuya drew the delicate lotus flower in his hand and sent his origami towards the advancing hanyou. Just as it happened not so long ago, the spell was leaving doubles of Naraku's incarnation in its wake. Those followed the original copy and began to circle around InuYasha at a dizzying pace.

"Your puny tricks won't fool me, you bastard!" Byakuya heard the half-demon's angry shout. But that was no concern of his anymore. With the hardest of efforts he had sucked his remaining youki to create a barrier… around the barrier. This one though, served to conceal him, make him invisible. Thus, unnoticed to the hanyou, Byakuya soared higher in the sky, past the savior clouds and as far away as physically possible, before InuYasha could discover that his opponent was long gone.

A few seconds later the incarnation heard a loud cry that sounded very much like "WIND SCAR!!" which was followed by strong waves of magic power. Byakuya exhaled, glad that he hadn't been on the way of this attack, and lowered his gaze.

He clenched his fists.

Thing weren't going as planned. Of course, he had expected that Sesshomaru wouldn't cooperate with him, but the fact that the Lord had left the boy somewhere behind, came as quite an unwelcome surprise to him. This resulted in a very dangerous fight that was absolutely not worth it. Byakuya then regretted that he lacked the inu-youkai nose that could sniff out whatever information was needed without having to directly approach the object in question. If he only knew that the humans weren't with Sesshomaru, he would've never come near the dangerous youkai in the first place. He would have searched for them somewhere else. Now that he thought about it, there were a few places that he could have looked, places that could conceal the presence of a human or youkai alike, along with their auras and scents.

Usually Naraku would give his Saimioshu to spy that king of detailed information, but this time, though… No, his master hadn't offered him any help in his quest, which was strange. Wasn't it in Naraku's best interest that his incarnation succeeded? It seemed that the evil hanyou had something in mind that was beyond Byakuya's understanding. The youkai shrugged the thought out of his mind. He would carry out his orders. It was his master's will. It was his master's order. And he would die fulfilling his Naraku's wish.

That was his decision and Byakuya pointedly chose to ignore the hell wasp that had been following him for the last few minutes. Somehow he was sure that this one was not there to help _him_…

Master had his reasons.

Naraku had reasons for everything he did.

No exception.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

The leaves of a tall maple were waving, gently caressed by the chill of the autumn's wind. That maple wasn't very old yet but it had lived a couple of decades already. Every day passed never leaving any scarring memory in the tree's life. Nothing major disturbed its peaceful existence. _'It is so good to be a tree!'_ Indeed it was. The maple had no troubles. It was so fulfilling to just…be there, above everything else. The tree would spend long hours thinking, debating the meaning of life.

'_Let's take a caterpillar, for instance.'_ It mused once. _'The only purpose in the life of this deranged insect is to eat. To eat as many of my precious leaves as it could fit its stinking body. My beautiful and perfect babies lost in the pit-less belly of this lowly parasite!'_ If the tree could huff, it would. _'Then it transforms into a butterfly… This would be all well and good if the same butterfly wouldn't leave her eggs on my leaves once more!'_ It was horrible. What a tree had to put up with! But it was still nice to be one because… _'Because no matter how many times the goddamn wing-y thing leaves its brood on my gorgeous children, come spring, I will re-grow them yet again.'_ The tree thought proudly. _'Look at humans! They're much stronger than the stupid insects. They cut many of my companions but they never touched **my** slender trunk. Wouldn't it be because of the wonderful coloring I take when in autumn?" _The pleasant thoughts were flowing freely inside the maple's mind, as it kept philosophizing about the superior subjects.

"_The youkai aren't nearly as numerous as humans,'_ The tree pondered, _'so doesn't that make them less powerful? And…' _The inner reflections were so enjoyable, the tree was anxious to find out where they would lead him. _'And if humans are more powerful then the insects and the youkai, AND they respect me and fear to lose my beauty, doesn't that make ME the most mighty creature in the world?'_ Yes, the thoughts were more than pleasing. _'And does…'_

A simple 'Crack!' put an end to the profound musings.

The arrogant tree went down as a set of claws – that just happens to be attached to a very pissed off hanyou – used it as a grindstone.

"Th-That fucking daisy-lover! I'm gonna shove that fucking flower up his scrawny ass!"

"InuYasha, calm down…" A male voice sounded.

"I will NOT calm down!" The half-demon fumed. A second later yet another tree fell victim of his frustration. "We were THIS close!" He put his index and thumb at an inch's distance from each other. Seeing that Miroku's expression hadn't changed a bit InuYasha wanted to punch him, just to get that uncaring, pacifying look from the monk's face but stopped himself in time and kicked a nearby log instead. "I can't fuckin' believe that he got away!"

Miroku leaned on his staff and grinned innocently at the hanyou. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, it was partly your fault." He knew what was coming and was flinching even before the angered retort.

"WHAT?!" InuYasha abruptly turned to face the monk once more.

Miroku extended the staff-holding hand and hit the half-demon on the head. In response, InuYasha roared and clawed the metal rod away from him, emitting a very unpleasant sound in the process. The monk gasped in mock-panic, and threw a 'help-me' glance at Sango, who was standing a few feet away, with the palm of her hand smacked against her forehead. She saw the monk's pleading look but just shook her head slowly signaling that he was alone in this.

The help, thankfully, came from Kagome.

"He's right, InuYasha." She said. "What were you thinking, taking off like that? If you hadn't left us behind we would have caught him!"

"It ain't my fault that you're so damn slow!" InuYasha roared, "He was already gone by the time you reached me!"

"Well, we wouldn't have been so slow if Kirara…" Kagome began but cut herself and opted for a frustrated "ARRRGH!" instead.

"Keh!"

"Didn't the thought that you might get hurt ever cross your thick scull!?"

"It's not like we're exclusive, wench. Did you think that a fight was all songs and flowers?!" InuYasha yelled at the miko. "Do you think that I'm some kind of mindless animal? I KNOW I can beat him! Don't need no help with that!

"You're right, InuYasha, you're not an animal…" Kagome said calmly, "because even ANIMALS have a sense of SELFPRESERVATION!"

Sango inched a bit towards the monk a whispered. "A concept clearly lost to some…"

"Indeed." Miroku nodded in agreement, missing the double meaning. He just kept the major part of his attention fixed on the heated argument, which unfortunately didn't last long.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!" A familiar voice echoed. A couple of moments later the girl was holding a small kitsune in her embrace. "Kagome, are you ok? I was so worried! You were so far and I couldn't see you! I was soooo worried" He repeated for good measure.

"Don't worry Shippo" Kagome soothed "we're all well. Byakuya managed to escape, though."

"Keh! Let's go. There's nothing we can do now." InuYasha grumbled and stumped ahead. Some time later he heard that everyone caught up with him. Kagome was idly talking with Sango and Miroku. Shippo was running nearby with Kirara. The hanyou was once more left alone with his uncomfortable thoughts.

It used to be so easy! He could concentrate all his thoughts on Naraku and the shards. He could push all that had anything to do with his heart to the background and focus on what needed no extra thought from his part, what was only black or white. No shades of gray. _'Naraku killed, destroyed, tricked – he was bad, he was black. I was the victim, I helped – I was white… as was everyone who was against the bastard.' _It was that simple!

Now every problem that he preferred to leave hanging for the time being was crushing on his suffering head. It was like a whirlwind in his brain. Thoughts came and went as they pleased. They jumped like drunken bunnies from one topic to another. And even for him it was difficult to keep up. One minute they're all fixed on adorning the forest around them with Naraku's gut, and the next one he was eternally debating what was it that Kagome provoked in his soul, that made him so happy in such un-merry situations.

Kagome… It was hard to decide if this word was all that was right with his life or vice versa. This girl was his curse and his blessing, and all at the same time.

She was just…there.

Always.

And he loved every minute of it.

And he was scared shitless _because_ of it.

Fifty years ago he was in love with Kikyo. But Kikyo was never a friend. A close person? Yes. Someone he wanted to trust? Definitely. But not a friend. Never was she someone he knew that not only he would protect them, but they will protect HIM too. He loved the feeling of safety and comfort that washed over his senses when he was with Kagome.

'_I really need to stop thinking about it!'_

'_Why?'_

'_B-because… because it distracts me…'_

'_Or… because you're afraid that you might admit something you don't want to…' _

To tell the truth, yes he was. He didn't know for sure what it was yet, but something was bursting its way out of his chest. Something… warm and overwhelming.

"InuYasha," A voice cut through his nirvana. "Is something wrong? Are you coming?" To his dismay he realized that in his ponderings he had fallen behind the little troop. The hanyou nodded to his friends and hurried to reach them.

"Kagome, can't you feel the jewel now?" Miroku asked the miko.

In response she shrugged. "I could at first, but it was very faint and it disappeared very fast."

"Looks like Byakuya used the last of his power to escape us as rapidly as possible" Sango said, biting her lip. She saw the monk staring boldly at it, obviously imagining something very un-monk-like, so she let it go blushing intensely. She pursed her lips together instead and glared at Miroku, who quickly retreated.

"That what bothers me the most." He muttered, once distracted from the pleasurable musings. "It means that he was already pretty beat up when he stumbled upon us." Miroku swung his staff slightly to emphasize the point. "_Which_ happened undoubtedly only by accident."

"He didn't seek us out, that's for sure." Kagome frowned. "Who do you think he fought with?"

"Keh! As if there were few, who wanted his head!" InuYasha said. He threw his hands in the air and continued "It could've been fucking anyone!"

Miroku shook his head. "No, my friend, there a few who are powerful enough." He turned his gaze at the hanyou "You are the only one that can break through Naraku's barrier."

"Byakuya's barrier wasn't broken, monk." InuYasha responded, clutching Tetsaiga's hilt. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his bare feet that were leaving soft prints on the wet autumn road. "It had to be weakened, though. Otherwise there's no way Kagome could've felt the Jewel."

"Exactly. And unless there is some new ally that we haven't yet met, I know only one person," Miroku stumbled a bit, "of sorts… who could have inflicted at least _some_ damage…"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome finished. The young man nodded at the miko.

"Indeed…" Shifting his gaze from Kagome to Sango, who was walking quietly beside them, he noticed that she was nervously fingering Kirara's fur and tails. The cat, it seemed, had tired from running around with the kitsune and, while the group was speaking, came to her master for some back-ear rub. The fact that Sango was obliviously touching Kirara's tails, something that the cat usually wouldn't stand, meant that the girl was really out of it. Kirara's submission only proved it – animals felt their owner's moods.

'_No wonder,'_ Miroku reasoned sadly. Bangs were covering the girl's face as she mechanically proceeded in step with her companions. _'Sesshomaru is a reminder of Kohaku. The boy… Was he the motive for Byakuya's fight with the Lord?'_ That thought seemed to shed light on their situation, and the monk was so exited that he just started muttering part of his musing aloud. "The light… Koh… no… yes… EXACTLY!... but…"

InuYasha gave him a strange look and after a perplexed "HUH?" he spat, "Yo! Bouzu! Mind sharing a bit? If you got something to say, do it! If not stop with the muttering, it's pissing me off!"

Miroku ignored the hanyou's rude tone, but nevertheless made a few quick steps ahead and turned, so that he was now advancing backwards. Shippo, who was currently walking on the ground jumped on the monks shoulder to get a better view, but once the man started gesturing madly, the kit thought better of it and opted for Kagome's hands instead.

"It fits almost perfectly" Miroku stated. "Byakuya must have fought with Sesshomaru to get Kohaku's shard." He noticed Sango's heavy look. "Apparently, he failed…"

"One thing bothers me, monk." InuYasha cut him off. "The missing Saimioshu. There wasn't one of those little shits."

"I thought about it too, my impatient frie….e…e" Miroku's sandal caught on a random root which was sticking out of the road. "Ahh!"

Before he could fall the half-demon grabbed his arm and helped him to stand.

"Stupid bouzu! Since when you started confusing ass and head? Your eyes aren't on your back, just so you know."

Kagome shook her head and offered, "InuYasha, why don't we make a stop? We've been walking for a long time now. I'm tired, and everybody could use a meal" She looked at Miroku, who was still clutching InuYasha's sleeve. "And you could finish telling us your theory, Miroku"

"Keh!"

**A/N:** So… What _is_ Naraku's plan? Any guesses? evil laughter

Please review!


	10. Night

**Disclaimer** I don't even own a set of brains that is enough for me to pass maths, so no, I don't own InuYasha. He and the gang belong to R. Takahashi.

- Chapter 9 -

_ Night +_

After a short walk the group found a suitable place to make camp. They decided not to force themselves any more and just spend the night there, since it would be getting dark in a matter of hours. They found a small clearing not very close to the road but not too far into the forest either; that way there would be no bandits to disturb their rest, nor would it take them a long time to get back to the road in the morning. The tiny glade was surrounded by tall trees like a fortress. They aimed skywards, tall and proud, effectively shielding the camp from any undesirable attention.

As they settled, InuYasha ran further away in seek of some game for dinner, while the rest of the group went to get wood. Among the four of them they managed to pick up enough to last a night in a fairly short time, so they were able to return to their resting place, before the hanyou.

Miroku kept himself busy trying to ignite some warmth-giving sparks of the wet wood. It hadn't rained that day but the clouds had been hanging so low that the humidity was enough to ruin any hopes of an easy fire. Sango glanced warily at the monk, who was crouching on the ground near the small pile of wood; his tongue was a bit stuck out and his brows were furrowed in concentration, as he vainly grinded the flint against a small knife that they used just for that purpose. The 'lighter' Kagome had brought from her time, had run out of 'gas' – whatever that meant – so they were now forced to make fire the usual way. A soft string of un-monk-like curses could be heard every time that the faint spark failed to catch on a small piece of bark that Miroku was aiming at.

Seeing her companion occupied – enough not to disturb the conversation she was about to start – Sango approached Kagome and touched, the girl's shoulder to get her attention. The young miko glanced up and cocked her head questioningly to the side. Sango kneeled beside her.

"Kagome," she began tentatively, "what happened the other day with you and InuYasha? Why did you leave your bag here?" And before the girl could answer, she quickly added, "I really don't mean to pry or anything, it's just that we're worried…"

Kagome sighed; she knew this was coming. Sango hadn't asked her anything when she and InuYasha had come through the well; her friend merely threw her a glance that held a clear guarantee of a serious conversation first chance they got.

The demon slayer was worried sick when they had failed to locate Kagome in the morning. And since her bag pack along with the sleeping bag and a small traveling pillow were still lying where the young miko used to sleep, the option that she might had gone home never crossed their minds. They went out looking for her; to their dismay and further confusion, InuYasha was nowhere to be seen either. That, of course, made Miroku's very impious mind get a bit suspicious, meaning that the next twenty minutes that they spent looking for their friends were animated by occasional sly comments and following resonating slaps. When they saw InuYasha they assaulted him with questions that the hanyou wasn't very inclined to answer, but at least he managed to calm them down, though the presence of Kagome's things in the past while she was in the future had remained unexplained.

At some point InuYasha just grabbed Kagome's stuff and leaped for the well throwing a quick-return promise over his shoulder. So when it was obvious that the hanyou wouldn't return at least until the next morning they had to stuff their questions and worries until later.

Now, Sango was looking expectantly at her friend. She may have tried to sound shy, but Kagome knew she wouldn't be left off the hook easily. Actually, she was glad that Sango was wise enough to ask her instead of InuYasha; somehow she knew how that conversation would go, or rather, how it wouldn't go. The miko looked at her companion and smiled sheepishly.

"I… Well, nothing happened… nothing _bad_, at least…" she dragged, "I just king of… fell… fellasleepwithInuYashaontheroof."

Sango blinked a couple of times but then the meaning of the rushed phrase finally hit her, "You did what!?" She yelled loud enough that Miroku lifted his head of his ungodly task and tossed a perplexed look at the girls. They didn't notice him.

"Shh!" Kagome whimpered, "It was no big deal," she assured. _'Not even _you_ believe that!'_

"What do you mean no big deal?" Sango argued. "How did that happen, anyway? I remember you falling asleep in Kaede's hut."

Kagome's face reddened a bit as she explained, "I… I wanted to talk to him, you know, alone. I was worried about his strange behavior," she saw her friend nod in understanding. "So, after everyone was asleep, I went to him. We talked, and then he just told me to sleep. See, I said that it was no big deal…" Kagome smiled for good measure. "And when we woke up, he just took me to the well and told me that he'd come for me in the evening. I didn't get a chance to protest before he pushed me in…" _'No need for her to know the whole truth…' _

"That sounds like InuYasha, alright," Sango muttered.

The girls kept talking, never noticing an extra pair of ears that was probably a bit too near for their liking. Miroku was smirking wildly to himself. This was too good to be true; InuYasha was in for a hell of a conversation later on. Granted, it would most likely not be very good for the monk's state of health, but it was too beautiful of an opportunity to pass by.

InuYasha returned soon after, carrying two rabbits slung carelessly over his shoulder. Shippou squealed in delight and ran for the food. He rapidly climbed up InuYasha's form and sniffed at the to-be-dinner. The hanyou caught him by the tail and threw him away without so much as a glance.

"InuYasha!" Kagome protested.

"Hey, _he_ wanted to paw your food," the half-demon raised an accusing finger at the kitsune, who was spitting leaves.

"InuYasha, that wasn't nice, and you know it. Besides, it's not like he is going to do anything to it!"

"Keh!"

Suddenly Miroku let out a small cry and everyone turned to him to see what was wrong. The monk was still crouching but now there was a very small flame beside him. "Do not breathe!" he hissed, and then added with a serious voice, "You might scare it away…"

InuYasha snorted and threw the rabbits to the ground, while Miroku stood up… or tried to. His muscles felt stiff after being forced to an uncomfortable position for so long, so when he tried to unfold himself he fell on his back instead.

"Some help would be most welcome here," he mumbled to the smirking hanyou. InuYasha extended his hand and pulled him up. The monk dusted off his robe and smiled warmly at everyone, "So, shall we eat?"

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Once the last bone had been thrown into the now flaring fire, everyone leaned back and relaxed in the after-meal daze. Sango was carefully sharpening her Hiraikotsu with swift, practiced moves, while InuYasha sat in front of a broad tree with Kagome slightly leaning on his side and reading one of her 'math' books. As usual his hands were crossed on his chest, but this time the whole pose seemed more loosened up. Once in a while he would throw a warm glance at the girl and inhale deeply – a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. Miroku sat a few feet away with Shippou peacefully snoring on his lap. The kit's first intent was to go to Kagome, but receiving the hanyou's hostile glare he decided to snuggle himself in the monk's dark robes. Miroku wisely kept his observations to himself, that is, until the opportune moment.

The night was cool but unexpectedly peaceful and clear. The stars glimmered lazily on the dark sky and their faint light was easily swallowed by the big fire in the middle of the camp. Only the edges of the illuminated circle were colored a beautiful mix of warm orange and cold blue, resulting in a very quaint hue.

InuYasha drunk in the scents and sounds that enveloped his senses: the monotonous sound of grinding stone against the thick bone of the boomerang, the cracking and whistling of the burning wood, the birds' chit-chat hushed but the late hours, the rustling of leaves that were pulled from their branches by the stubborn autumn wind, the softness of Kagome's breath by his side… Everything was so calm, so sleepy and still that he really only wanted to hug the young miko closer to him and stay like that forever. But there were still things to be discussed and, as sad as it was, there was no way around it.

"Oi, Miroku," he began, "wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh, right," the monk remembered. "Let's see what we figured so far, shall we?" He gazed his companions, "First we stumble upon our enemy, clearly by his thoughtlessness – something that has never happened before. Whenever we met Naraku or his incarnations, it was because they _let_ us do it. Now, Kagome felt the Shikon no Tama and that could mean either that Naraku had entrusted Byakuya with the Jewel or…" Miroku threw a dark look at Sango, "Or that he got hold of Kohaku's shard..." seeing the girl's sad look, he rapidly added, "which I don't think was the case, because Kagome said that the shard was too big, didn't you, Kagome?"

"Yes. Sango, don't worry I'm positive it wasn't Kohaku's shard that Byakuya was carrying."

"Thank you, Kagome…"

"Oi, Sango!" InuYasha cut in, "Don't worry; we were going to pay a visit my bastard brother anyway to find out about the fight, then you can make sure that Kohaku's alright."

Kagome looked at the hanyou and smiled, "InuYasha…"

"So, Miroku, you still haven't explained the lack of the hellish bugs!" He impatiently asked.

"Well, that is actually the most important point… and the most bothersome too. You see, Naraku would never make the mistake of putting the Jewel in danger of being taken from him; that means that he couldn't have left Byakuya without the protection of the Saimioshu, which makes me think that….Byakuya was acting without Naraku's consent."

Kagome frowned, "You mean, like Kagura?"

"Yes, more or less…"

"I'm not sure about that, Miroku. I don't think that Naraku would let anyone, not even an incarnation, take the Jewel from him," Sango said.

"This maybe right, but I have no other ideas..."

"Keh! This is useless! Even if he wanted to deceive Naraku's ass, we still couldn't trust him."

"That is right, InuYasha," the monk agreed, "More so, if Byakuya is collecting shards to himself, we have one more problem to take care of…"

"They could kill each other and save us the trouble." InuYasha offered with an unhappy smile. Things weren't looking up, whatever the real situation was. Both theories had enormous holes in them which meant that either Miroku had missed something, or that both of them were just plain wrong.

"I wouldn't count on it…" Miroku replied disillusioned.

"Well, there's not much we can do now." Sango reasoned. Putting the polishing cloth aside she lifted one side of the gigantic boomerang and closed one eye to examine her work, "I…I think we should get some sleep." Apparently she was glad with the result of her efforts, because she put Hiraikotsu aside and started preparing to sleep. Miroku followed her example and got up to move closer to the fire, completely forgetting the sleeping kit on his lap. Shippou rolled to the ground with a loud grunt but, amazingly, didn't wake up.

InuYasha snorted, "Keh, his furry ass would sleep through an earthquake!" The monk merely lifted an eyebrow and reached to scoop the little kitsune by the tail.

"He's just a kid, InuYasha, he needs lots of sleep," Kagome tried to reason, watching as Miroku placed Shippou near Kirara, who was sleeping peacefully on Sango's pack.

"He's not _just_ a kid; he's a youkai kit, wench! He doesn't need as much sleep as you'd think."

"Of course, I forgot that you youkai are high and mighty and we're just useless humans," the girl said in mock annoyance.

The half-demon couldn't help the arrogant smile that was snaking its way to his lips, "Damn right, wench! He's just a lazy-ass. You should stop spoiling him so much."

Kagome put her book aside for a moment and smiled, "Is that right, InuYasha?" she sang, "How am I spoiling him?"

"You bring him lots of those sweets. That ain't good," he proclaimed, oblivious to the catch he was so blindly falling in.

"Oh," she moved closer to him, "so you say that…" closer, "that I should stop bringing him treats from my time, hm?" Her face was inches from his. InuYasha swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Y-Yes…?" He mumbled.

"Ok, then. I won't do it anymore." Kagome cheerfully said and leaned away form him.

"Eh?" He was confused and a bit dizzy from her previous closeness. Did she just agree with him? Was that a new shampoo she was using?

The girl frowned, "Though, if I stop bringing treats for Shippou, I'd have to stop bringing treats for everyone else," Kagome drawled, putting on her best thinking expression. "And that would include ramen, too…"

InuYasha paled – the conversation was not going as he had expected. More so, it had taken a rather unpleasant and dangerous turn that could affect his future well being. No! Screw the kit, the hanyou wasn't about to renounce his daily ramen share. _'I should have known that there'd be a catch! There's always a catch!'_

"How do you figure that?" he yelled aloud.

"Well that's easy. You all should all help him to quit." The girl giggled out, but InuYasha was definitely not amused. "It'll be like a health club!" It didn't matter to Kagome that her friend was probably unaware of the 'support groups' of her time, but she just couldn't let the opportunity to tease him pass by.

She didn't do it often, since the monk and Shippou were more than enough already, but she thoroughly enjoyed it, most of all, because he would never expect it from her and genuinely believed whatever she would say. Fortunately for InuYasha, she wasn't the sarcastic type, so usually he was spared.

"The hell! What has my ramen to do with that?!" He fumed.

"InuYasha, can you _please _shut up!" Miroku interfered, "It is you that is always complaining that we humans cannot keep up with you. Well, if you don't let us sleep, we will not be moving at all tomorrow!" Tirade finished, the monk flopped his head back to where he had arranged a small pillow from his belongings and closed his eyes.

The hanyou rumbled something under his breath but calmed down. He looked at the girl who was gently pressing her back to his arm and shoulder, thus managing a comfortable reading position. She tried to look concentrated and fixed on her studies, but InuYasha new better. The mischievous glint of her cheerful eyes completely gave her up.

InuYasha was right; Kagome was staring blindly at the weird equations in her book, but not really seeing them. She was so warm and felt so nice with InuYasha that it seemed to be a waste to devote this rare mood to anything but making the most of it. Still, she had to catch up with school so she forced her eyes to send the right signals to her brain, not just blurry pictures of her surroundings and textbook.

Everything was calm and quiet. Their friends were already asleep on the other side of the fire. InuYasha relished in the coziness of the night. Kagome's fragrance and warmth enveloped him in a sleep-evoking blanket. But in spite of the soothing surroundings, his heart was racing madly inside his chest; she was close to him – that was reason enough.

Kagome had managed to finish some studying for the next several minutes, until she felt the hanyou's head turn a bit towards her hair. She heard him inhale deeply.

Once her overwhelming scent reached him full force, InuYasha lost himself in it and in everything that was her. All around him was spinning, but her, he could see with perfect clarity. He needed her nearer; the small contact was already not enough... He was eager, anxious, scared… all three were crowding his soul and dominating one another. He felt his hands shake; soon followed by the rest of his body.

Never had she affected him this much. Though her scent had always had a strange effect on him, and some times all he could do was restrain the urge to pounce on her, in the back of his mind there was always something that stopped him, something that sobered his drugged mind from her intoxicating aroma. In these two years that they had traveled together this or that would complicate things between them, would keep them apart. For once the way was clear and nothing was there to snap him out of his nirvana. No choices, no doubts, no secrets…

Kagome noticed the arm her back was pillowed on started moving slowly. Soon she felt a set of clawed fingers on her tummy; they flexed a bit and started pulling her backwards. Before she knew it she found herself securely settled on InuYasha's lap. Her side was plastered against his chest while he held her tightly to him.

Time seemed to stop. She could clearly distinguish every sound around her: Shippou's soft snore, Kirara's rumble, the rustling of the leaves, his breath… His breath came in labored pants, short gasps that she soon matched. Kagome tried to look up at him, but from her current position, she could only see the side of his neck and some shoulder. The book forgotten on the forest ground, she lifted one of her hands to lightly graze the soft skin of his upper neck and chin as her other hand grabbed the collar of his inner haori.

Kagome sensed him stiffen his back as her blunt human nails dragged a slow path down his throat only touching skin once in a while, as if she was curious… Curious to figure out whether he was real or not. Emotions stormed inside her, her belly was full of impatient butterflies. Her gaze was fixing on her fingers and his exposed skin alternatively, like it was the first time she was seeing either.

InuYasha only drew her closer to his form, trying to melt her into him. His whole being was trembling; sweat slipped from his temple to draw a wet path along his cheek-bone. He lowered his head to smell her hair once more, but grazed his nose on her cheek instead. He heard her gasp from the contact and stilled himself. They were so close and it felt so nice, so right he couldn't believe that such level of comfort existed, he couldn't understand how he had lived his life without it overtaking his very existence, he couldn't even fathom how he was going to keep on not feeling it anymore…

'_That's easy __– don't. Stay with her…' _

'_Always!'_

He nuzzled his nose in the soft skin of her face once more, more boldly this time. _'I'm not letting you go, Kagome. This is where you belong - with me.'_ He was sure of it. There wasn't any other way for him to experience all those emotions, if she actually didn't belong to him, to his embrace.

Feeling his soft touches Kagome, inhaled sharply and lifted her head just a slightest bit; just an inch. She then opened her eyes and to her surprise her gaze was instantly locked with a soft golden one. She could not, for the life of her, look away; it was as if some sort of spell held her fast. Seconds swam unhurriedly around them marked by the accelerated beatings of their hearts. His eyes seemed almost liquid, their warm glow floating in the dark and bringing her even closer to his soul and body. She could only see the yellow hue that enveloped her. Everything was lost to her senses, except here and now, except his gaze that could see the farthest corners of her essence.

His head jerked down and she almost lost the remains of her ragged breath, but he only buried his face in the crook of her neck. The thumping of the blood in her veins resonated loudly in her ears. For the longest time – or so it seemed to her – he stayed like that. Just breathing her in and letting her feel his own unique scent – an uncanny mix of forest, rain, sweat and something that she just could not place, something that was only him and him alone. She could feel them both shaking. Why? Was it excitement? Was it fear? Or was it perhaps an absolutely different feeling? Love?

All sounds were unregistered by her and she didn't hear herself moan when he slowly dragged his lips along her jaw, cheek until they eventually ever so slightly grazed her own. Breath hitched in both of their throats. The heat of their bodies, the slight tickle of sweat beads covering them in a sheer net, the all-consuming warm feeling in their within – everything combined in a dangerous mix, that was ready to burst.

It was as though it had been unexpected; with a small gasp he leaned back an inch but felt her shyly and almost imperceptibly trace her own mouth along his. All doubt he might had had vanished that very second and everything he had been keeping inside – all the love, lust, care, adoration – found it's way to the surface after almost two years of being locked inside. Stars exploded around them as he pressed himself to her; closer, so much closer. Kagome's back arched and the hand on his haori clenched desperately to the rough fabric. She moaned again and received a low gentle growl in response. Her closed lids were trembling faintly while she fought a single tear that threatened to escape. The girl wasn't sure why she was crying; it didn't make sense! But the sweetness of the moment overwhelmed her.

It was over all too soon. She thought she lost a bit of her once his mouth was on hers no more. Even seconds after she was still lying on his lap with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. His hold hadn't weakened either, only now it lacked the desperation and the urge of before. When she finally opened her eyes and could fix her gaze, she saw his beautiful profile bathed in the cold light of the moon. His features so tense, but so peaceful at the same time. He looked at her, and she lost herself in his golden orbs. He lifted her slightly, so that her face would be comforted in the nook of his neck and pressed his cheek to her forehead.

She drifted off…


End file.
